


Love Hunting

by JoyceJulep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Female Domination, Femdom, GTS, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess woman, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unbirthing, giant pussy, human dildo, mature - Freeform, mature giantess, middle aged, size comparison, size fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep
Summary: Fran is on her way to her friend's house for afternoon tea when she comes across a tiny, 5-inch-tall young man on the street. Such a sight is not unusual -- after the Outbreak a few years before, most men had shrunk down significantly, to where many of them were under one foot tall.Fran is particularly excited about her discovery. She's been pretty gassy today, and she worries that she'll embarrass herself by farting at tea. But, with this little man, she may have found the perfect little fart blocker...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. A Gift From the Street

Fran was on her way to her friend’s that afternoon when she started to feel rather gassy. She sighed in exasperation as she felt the tell-tale signs in her lower abdomen of a series of bubbles just waiting to be released. Maybe she could just walk it off…but she had only gone a couple of blocks before she realized that this wasn’t the kind of fleeting flatulence that would be going away any time soon. Well, surely it didn’t much matter, and in any case she had to keep moving — she was already about ten minutes late. 

She felt a soft pleasant burn in her rectum as she released some noxious vapors into the air behind her. She felt gassy frequently, it was true, but it was rarely this bad. Maybe she should stop by the pharmacy or something; she had run out of usual tums earlier that morning, and in her hurry to shower, get dressed, and rush out the door, she had left herself no time to buy more. But maybe the pharmacy was worth the five-minute detour. It wasn’t really an issue with her friends being squeamish — they were a group of down-to-Earth, middle-aged ladies. Fran definitely felt comfortable enough around them to let one go every now and then, but she certainly didn’t want to stink up the entire apartment. It felt like a common courtesy issue; plus, the thought of hanging out with her friends in an apartment full of her own gas was not the most appealing thing she could imagine. It was slightly embarrassing to think about…Daisy was one of those hippie health nuts, so she’d probably diagnose her with all kinds of imaginary ailments and give her some licorice root to chew or something else useless like that. No, she didn’t want to deal with it — she’d rather be safe than sorry. 

As she stopped on the sidewalk to make the detour to the pharmacy, she second-guessed herself. She could hear the teasing and jabs now from Daisy and Rhonda – ‘Fran’s late again, like always!’ She could hear their laughing voices in her head, and she felt slightly irritated at the thought. So what if she was a little bit late to everything? At least she smelled good — the same could not always be said for Daisy, who was totally convinced that the aluminum in conventional deodorant seeped into the lymphatic system and caused cognitive decline or some other ridiculous shit like that. Her “all natural” deodorant resulted in her smelling a bit like a stale couch from time to time. And was Fran complaining about that? Of course not! 

She grumbled to herself as she thought better of the pharmacy and continued on her way. Luckily, Fran could get quite creative when she had to deal with tiny dilemmas like this. She paused and immediately assessed her surroundings, looking out at the street, over the shop windows, and down the sidewalk. She’d get some kind of idea…she didn’t quite know why, but she walked closer toward a collection of trash cans that were standing outside of one of the local restaurants. As she got closer, she noticed why she had felt an internal pull in that direction: she had seen something moving. Something tiny. It was a little man, no more than 5 inches tall, his miniature little body dressed in rags. He was hunched next to the trash cans, and his little arms were wrapped around his body, trying to keep warm. He was shivering from the cold. It wasn’t even really cold that day, even though there was a wind chill that made it feel more like 50. To Fran it was nothing at all — she was walking down the sidewalk with her arms bared and she felt nothing at all. But this guy…well, he was so tiny that he was more susceptible to the weather. 

Fran felt an outpouring of sympathy for the tiny man as she walked closer. Poor little guy — at 5 inches, it was true that he was too small for most women’s tastes, but what did that matter in a situation like this? He definitely looked in poor shape, like he was suffering. As she approached him, Fran could not remember seeing a smaller guy in a long, long time. He was begging for change; women walked by him, busy with their other errands, completely ignoring his little high-pitched pleas for help. But Fran wasn’t going to ignore him. As she got closer, the little man looked up at her and spoke in a high-pitched voice that made Fran melt on the inside from the cuteness. 

“Excuse me, ma’m — a little something to help me eat? Anything? Please, ma’m…” 

Without speaking, Fran picked him up, noticing in the process that he was a rather handsome 20-year-old. She brought him to her mouth where she warmed him up with hot air. The little guy had put his hands up at first in fear as Fran picked him up and brought him to her mouth; he had thought that this giantess was going to eat him and finish him off then and there. Even though his life was hard, he was still a young man — he wasn’t ready to die yet by any means. But despite his initial fear, it quickly became clear that Fran was not going to eat him, but was instead giving him the gift of her warm breath. 

As she warmed him, the young man got a close look up at Fran’s face and body. She was not the most attractive woman in the world — she was in her mid-40’s, and was sporting the beginnings of a mustache on her upper lip. There were clear wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, and the skin on her face had begun to hang a little looser than it had in her 30’s, when her face was plump and tight. And as she warmed him, the young man was treated to the unmistakable and not entirely pleasant odor of her coffee breath. But despite these somewhat off-putting features, her gesture of kindness did not go unnoticed or unappreciated, and he was left smiling at her kindness. 

“Th-thank you ma’am,” said the young man appreciatively. She beamed at his cuteness and suddenly brought his little body even closer to her lips. He put his hands up again in instinctual fear, but once again her actions showed that she had no intention of eating him. Instead of opening her mouth, she pursed her big lips at him and smothered his tiny frame in a big kiss. 

“What’s your name, little cutie?” asked Fran, bringing his body away from her lips and smiling brightly at him. 

“T-timothy,” he replied, reeling a bit from the force and the moisture of the giantess’s kiss.

“Do you have anyone to look after you, Timothy?” asked Fran, “Anyone? Like parents? Family? Friends?”

“N-no ma’am,” said Timothy, bowing his head sadly as he hung in her grasp. “I don’t have anyone — I’m all on my own out here.”

“Oh, that’s terribly sad!” said Fran, creasing her brow at him. “No one at all? That’s such a shame — you’re just a young man, and a good-looking one at that too!”

“Th-thank you, ma’m,” said Timothy. 

“You don’t have to keep calling me ma’am,” said Fran, creasing her eyes at him as she smiled. “Even though I’m probably fifteen years older than you, it’s really not that big of a difference — you can call me Fran, ok?”

“O-ok, Fran,” said Timothy, smiling in spite of his poor situation. Fran continued to smile back at him…he was perfect! He would be perfect for the job — her eyes sparkled as everything fell into place in her mind. She was so lucky she had happened across him; he was just what she needed. 

“Now then,” she said, “I’m running late to my friend’s house, but I’m not going to leave you out here shivering on the street, Timothy. No sir. I’m going to temporarily fix your homeless problem, and in exchange I’m going to have you do something for me — if you do a good enough job, maybe I’ll give you your very own forever home, with someone who can make use of you and take care of you. How does that sound, little sweetie?” 

“Th-that just sounds amazing!” said Timothy enthusiastically, clasping his tiny little hands together in thanks. “Y-you’re like an angel who came to save me!” 

Fran chuckled to herself. “Angel, huh?” Haha, we’ll see about that, won’t we? But anyway — I’m running late, so I’ll be brief. You’d like a nice warm spot where you can rest, right Timothy?” 

“Oh yes ma’am…Fran, I mean,” said Timothy. 

“Well, little guy,” she said, smiling crookedly at him, “it just so happens that I have a nice warm spot to put you — and in being there, you’ll actually be helping me out too! You see, it’s like a win-win; get it?”

“Yes, yes that sounds perfect to me!” said Timothy, smiling widely. However, his smile quickly shifted into a confused kind of gape when Fran took off his rags with a quick swish of her finger. All of a sudden he was hanging in her grasp, completely naked. She hadn’t even asked him if he was ok with her undressing him — she had just taken it upon herself. She brandished some body lotion and perfume from her purse and used two fingers to liberally apply them to his nude, prone little body. He squirmed a little bit in her grasp, but quickly realized that Fran was going to do what she wanted to him, and that he may as well just relax and accept it. Besides, she seemed nice…and after all his skin probably needed the lotion, and the perfume was making him smell nice — what was there to complain about, really? 

After smothering him in the scented lotion and (rather strong) perfume, Fran held Timothy up to her face again. 

“Ok, little guy, so here’s the thing: we need each other’s help.” As she spoke to him, Fran fished into her purse, bringing out a couple hair-ties. Without any further ado, she wrapped them around his arms and legs, effectively binding him tightly so that he could barely move. 

“W-wait,” he stammered, the fear returning to his face, “wh-what are you doing?” 

“Setting our bargain in motion, Timothy,” explaining Fran, when all of a sudden, her smile began to turn to a grimace.  
“Are...are you okay?” The little man stuttered when...FRRRPPPPPTTTTTTTTTttt..tttt. Fran released a loud and bass-y fart that soon encased them in the smell. 

“UNGGGHH heaven’s me,” Fran said as she waved her other hand in front of her face attempting to waft away the stench. Meanwhile, Timothy couldn’t believe the smell. Never in his life had he ever smelled a fart as bad as this. Cough cough cough…little Timothy hacked away as he lay trapped in her grasp and the cloud of her fart.

“As you can see, I’m struggling with a mean bout of gas right now. I’ve been known to let one loose occasionally, but this is far worse than usual. And since I’m running late for lunch at my friend’s house, I don’t have time for a pit stop at the pharmacy. That’s where you come in little guy. You see, you need me to warm you up. And I need you to keep the smell from reaching others- soak up the brunt of it! Like a makeshift fart block, ya‘ know?” 

Timothy did indeed “know,” and responded by squirming helplessly in her grasp, not able to do much else since his arms and legs were tied up with her hair ties. 

“N-no! No, please!” he begged up at her. “P-please! Please, I don’t want…I don’t want that! Please!” 

But Fran wasn’t having any of this opposition, and she shook the little man firmly with her hand, causing his little body to whip back and forth. An angry look came into her face as she vented her frustration at him. 

“You aren’t in any position to be telling me what you want and don’t want!” she yelled at him, shaking his little body and causing his hair to rise up in terror. “I picked you up off the street, remember? You were a little beggar boy, with nothing at all in the world, and here I am offering you warmth and safety, and you’re throwing it back in my face!? You should be grateful that someone like me is willing to help you!” 

Without saying any more, Fran lowered him down, maneuvering him behind her as she pulled down the back waistline of her pants slightly. Timothy squirmed and wriggled hopelessly in her grasp. Was this actually happening?! He was taken aback as Fran’s obese cellulite-covered ass cheeks spilled out of her pants — it certainly hadn’t taken much to set them free. She had only lowered her waistline a little bit, but that was all her big ass needed to spring out. 

“Now I should warn you, Timothy,” she said down to him, “it might get a bit sweaty down there.” She laughed a little as she brought him closer to huge expanse of her cratered ass. “As a big beautiful woman I tend to sweat a little more than most, and, well…my current stomach issues certainly won’t make it any easier for ya. But that’s kind of why I need your help little guy. You should be falling over yourself in gratitude for what I’m doing for you — I can assure you one thing: you’re not gonna catch cold down here!” She laughed again, and then gripped one gelatinous cheek in her strong grasp. Timothy couldn’t believe it — her single ass cheek was as big as a good-sized hill, and many, many times the size of his own body. Fran separated this huge cottage cheese cheek from the other, and she wasted no time in shoving Timothy down her dark sweaty crack, and right up against her slimy anus, a few stray asshairs scratching against him. His cries of protest were muffled by her moist ass flesh — she shook in slight satisfaction, not being able to stifle a chuckle as she felt him squirming and tickling her anus. She smiled to herself, happy that she had managed to think on her feet and come up with a solution to her problem. 

‘How about that?’ she said to herself happily as she let go of her cheeks, closing Timothy in between them. ‘A little man as a fart blocker — I love it!’ And with that, she was on her way, whistling happily to herself at her resourcefulness; the whole thing had only taken about a minute. As she walked, she could feel that Timothy was continuing to wiggle about in her ass, and she could hear his tiny fruitless cries and screams. 

“Quiet down there!” she barked roughly down at him. She felt a particularly big fart brewing deep within her hips, and she smiled to herself. Perfect timing. This would be sure to shut the little thing up. She flexed her abdomen, releasing the foul wind forcefully from her anus as she farted long and heavy directly onto poor little Timothy. 

BRRRRRRAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTT. She could feel him go still, and she laughed to herself. Perfect — that was all she needed to do. Now the little guy knew his place. And she was quite pleased with how he worked: while it was true that she could definitely smell some of the fart (it had been a pretty big and smelly one, after all), but it was mostly dissipated by Timothy’s little body, and it was nowhere near as bad or noisy as it would have been otherwise. Her living fart absorber had soaked up the brunt of it.


	2. Tea Time

The rest of the walk to Daisy’s was all of a sudden more fun for Fran; every step she took she could feel the tiny body of Timothy getting lightly squished by her obese ass cheeks. She couldn’t believe how small he was — these days, it was way more common to see men who were 7, 8, 9 inches tall or more. Rarely did they go below 5…she briefly wondered, as she walked, whether his unusually small size was one reason why he had been out on the street, homeless and begging. Maybe it was because he was too small to please women, and that was why he had been forced to depend on the charity of strangers. 

Whatever the causes of his condition, Fran was definitely enjoying herself. She took big, long strides down the sidewalk, taking pleasure in the feeling of his little prone body tickling up against the sensitive skin of her anus. It certainly felt quite pleasant, even though it did make her feel a little guilty that her pleasure was at Timothy’s expense. But gosh, this little guy was such a squirmer! Despite his small size, Fran was beginning to feel a little wet between the legs as she rounded the corner and came up to Daisy’s apartment building. As she took the elevator up, she could hear Timothy making slight groaning noises of despair from her rectum. She flexed her ass cheeks together briefly, and that was enough to remind him that he was to be completely silent. 

“Wow — only fifteen minutes late!” laughed Daisy as she answered the door. True to form, she was dressed in a simple flower dress that Fran was sure was weaved by hand from the most organic and environmentally-friendly fabric available. 

“I told you, I’m getting better!” laughed Fran in kind as she walked into the apartment. “Hey everyone!” she said, addressing the rest of the group. Rhonda was there, and waved in salutation. Fran really liked Rhonda — like Fran, she was in her mid-40’s, and also like Fran, she had put on a good deal of extra weight in recent years. They weren’t morbidly obese or anything that dramatic, but they were both definitely chubby, and most of their weight had gone to their asses and hips, which had grown quite big. Rhonda was black and always wore her hair in the most elaborate and impressive braids. Fran wished that she had the skill and know-how to do the same kind of cool stuff to her own hair, but she settled for admiring Rhonda’s. 

In addition to Daisy and Rhonda, two other women were there, Jill and Marsha, who were closer friends with each other than they were with any of the other women there. But they knew Daisy through her work and she had wanted to start including them in her little lunch gatherings. 

Lunch was a tasty affair: miniature sandwiches, salad, pastries, tea, and coffee. As Fran munched happily on one of the tiny sandwiches, she could not help but think how big it would look in Timothy’s little hands. She couldn’t help but grin to herself — even thought this sandwich looked tiny in her fingers, he would still need two hands to hold it, if he even could hold it! It was probably about half as big as his body. 

“What are you smilin’ at, Franny?” asked Rhonda, jabbing her in the ribs. 

“Oh nothing, nothing,” said Fran, smiling. “Just daydreaming, you know.” 

“Tell me about it,” said Daisy, sipping her fair trade tea. 

“Yeah, Daisy has been daydreaming so much at work that we’re thinking of staging an intervention,” said Marsha, causing Jill to break out into giggles. 

“Whaaaat?” asked Daisy in mock innocence, “What are you talking about? A girl’s allowed to dream about a man once in a while, isn’t she?” 

“Oooohhh, do tell, Daisy,” said Rhonda as she sipped her coffee, intrigued. “What kind of man is he?” 

“Oh come on Rhonda, we all know how old-fashioned Daisy is,” laughed Fran. “He’s probably almost all of five feet tall — I bet his head comes up to her chin. Am I right, Daisy?”

Daisy blushed as she shrugged her shoulders. “Maayybbeee…” 

“Maybe nuthin’,” laughed Rhonda, “Fran’s right, isn’t she?” 

“Ok yeah, she’s right!” admitted Daisy, “but so what if I like a man that’s almost my size — it’s a free country, isn’t it?” 

“Of course, of course it is,” said Fran, putting up her hand. “We’re just having fun with you, Daisy. Now me…well, I’m not going to say I can just take my pick at men, especially at this age” — the other women chuckled appreciatively — “but my ideal man is a good 7 or 8 inches.” 

“Agreed,” said Marsha, nodding her head. “The size that a nice fat cock used to be prior to…well, you know…the outbreak.” 

“You call it the “outbreak,”” laughed Rhonda, “but I call it the “reckoning.” Everyone else laughed heartily. “Now if we’re talking about men,” continued Rhonda, putting down her coffee, “I’m a little different from you two over here. I prefer them a little smaller.”

“How much smaller?” asked Fran, her mind going immediately to the tiny man trapped in her ass crack. 

“Well, see, I know I’m a pretty big lady…you know…I definitely got the curves goin’ for me nowadays,” said Rhonda good-naturedly, “but even though I’m a big ole girl, size doesn’t really matter to me all that much.” 

“Hmmm, interesting,” said Fran, cupping her chin in her hands. 

“And as far as the little guys go,” continued Rhonda, “they can do ALL sorts of things to make up for what they lack in size – or at least that’s what I’ve read.”

“That’s what you’ve read?” piped in Daisy. “What, do you mean you haven’t…uh —”

“Never,” said Rhonda, shaking her head a little sadly. 

“What, never?” asked Fran incredulously.

“Never,” repeated Rhonda. “I just haven’t gotten the chance before. But I hear that their small size is perfect for versatility…you know, both anal and vaginal.”

“Yeah, I hear they’re perfect for sneaking into movies and concerts and things,” said Jill, a bit nervously, since she was new to the group and wanted to make a good impression. 

“Yes, and airplanes too,” added Rhonda, nodding her head. “You only have to pay for one ticket.” 

“At least, as long as they don’t subject you to a rectal exam,” said Daisy. “And god knows that they might, considering the ridiculous extent of the subjugation of our civil liberties since —”

“All right, all right Daisy,” cut in Rhonda, throwing up her hands. “We all know how you feel about that, Daisy. But we’re talking about men here, not the Constitution.” Everyone, including Daisy, joined in on the friendly laughter. 

“But anyway,” said Rhonda, after the laughter had died down, “it’s just too bad that the real small ones are usually taken. I never got the chance to build something with a cute little guy.” 

Fran felt bad for Rhonda. Her mind drifted to her little fart block, and what she was going to do with him when his purpose was served. He was far too small for her carnal tastes – but way too cute and rare just to toss back on the streets, especially when there were awesome women like Rhonda who might be interested in him. She had no idea what dangers the street life held for someone like him, but she could be sure that it wasn’t safe for him out there. While mused on Timothy’s fate, she suddenly ripped huge fart, louder than any previous one she had endured that day. She knew it would have been a lot louder if Timothy hadn’t absorbed most of the brunt of it, but even still, it was quite loud. Rhonda and Daisy both burst out laughing and instinctively began waving their arms in front of their faces to chase away the inevitable smell. 

However, they were surprised there was no smell. For some reason, that confluence of events made up Fran’s mind for her. She was going to reveal her secret. Without speaking, she slid her pants down a little and and dug out the barely conscious little man and brought him out. Rhonda’s eyes lit up as Fran set Timothy down in front of her on the table. Rhonda’s huge breasts were resting on the table as the little guy came to, and he awoke to the sight of her big nipples poking out through her bra, erect. 

“This is Timothy,” said Fran proudly. “I found him on the street begging right before I got here — and, well, I’m a little gassy, and I thought that he’d make the perfect fart-blocker!”

“Oh wow, Fran!” laughed Daisy, clapping her hands, “how ingenious! See ya’ll,” she said, addressing Jill and Marsha, “I told you Fran was a little outside-the-box!” The other two women giggled appreciatively, impressed by Fran’s ingenuity. 

Rhonda, however, was focused exclusively on Timothy. She reached down and picked him up, turning her face a little in the process — she was a little grossed out by how he was wet from Fran’s ass sweat and by how he stunk. But she brought him up to her face nonetheless, studying him closely. 

Fran chuckled. “Well, the little guy sure does stink, but that means he did a good job!” The other ladies laughed, but Rhonda was looking at Timothy and shaking her head sadly. It was clear that he was terrified beyond measure — he was shaking in fear. 

“Poor little boy,” cooed Rhonda at him, “What a handsome little gift you are…don’t worry, you cute, adorable, precious little thing — you’ll never have to go back into that big white scary ass ever again.” 

“Hey!” said Fran in mock indignation. 

“That’s right,” said Rhonda, not taking her eyes from Timothy as she smiled at Fran’s response, “the only ass you’ll ever wake up to now is this big old beautiful black behind right here.” And she indicated down to the big bulge of her ass in the chair — it was shaped very much like Fran’s. Rhonda sighed, shaking her head as she broke character. 

“Anyway, little guy,” she said, making to hand him back to Fran, “maybe someday. You need to rest now.”

“Please miss!” squeaked out Timothy into the air, causing the other women to peer at him closer in fascination, “please, I beg you — let me go back to the streets!” 

“Not a chance, little thing,” said Rhonda, shaking her head. “A wonderful little gift like you should not be living out in the cold, alone and unprotected. It’s a harsh world out there. There are wild animals and cruel women who would eat you as soon as they saw you. No, little man, you need to be protected and cared for, and kept warm since you’re so little.”

Rhonda brought him back to her face and kissed him, and then, without any ceremony, lifted him up a little higher and sucked on his little penis. Timothy gasped as he squirmed in Rhonda’s grasp, his dick responding immediately to her sucking treatment — he was completely hard within five seconds. 

“Have you ever been loved,” asked Rhonda to him quietly, looking into his eyes, “truly loved before?” 

“N-no, not really,” he said sadly, hanging his little head. “I was abandoned as a child — I don’t even remember my mother, and ever since my life on the streets hasn’t been easy.”

“Awww,” said Jill and Marsha pityingly in unison. Daisy and Fran were also peering closely at the little man with concerned looks on their faces. 

“And,” continued Timothy, “I’ve kept myself safe by avoiding those things y-you talked about…w-wild animals and…and bad women.” 

Rhonda beamed at him brightly, a big smile coming across her face as she held him carefully. 

“There’s no need to worry about anything at all anymore, little Timothy,” she said happily. “I’m going to take care of your every need, including this one!” She kissed his little penis one more time before standing up. She reached her hand down and tugged her pants a little over her hips, her thick, black, hairy bush exploding out of her panties as she lowered them slightly. A large wet spot in the center of her panties was obvious for everyone to see – the fat furry lips of her pussy had been leaking out fluid ever since she had laid eyes on Timothy’s little body. 

Without speaking, she placed Timothy, who still wiggling and bound by Fran’s hair ties, close up to the lower mouth of her lubricated, anticipating pussy. Timothy had begun whimpering, guessing what was coming as he fought powerlessly against his bonds. Rhonda let out a loud sigh as she came down on top of him, having a seat as his body went completely inside her. 

Jill and Marsha stared at the spectacle in fascination. If this is how Daisy’s lunches usually went, then they definitely wanted to come back for more. 

“How does he feel in there, Rhonda?” asked Fran. Rhonda closed her eyes and smiled as she wiggled in her seat, shuddering a little as she had a small orgasm all over him. Thick spicy fluid poured from her vaginal mouth and over his trapped body, covering him completely, from head to toe, and inside his mouth, ears, and eyes, in her cum. 

“Spectacular,” breathed Rhonda blissfully. Fran felt warm inside — she couldn’t believe how a chance encounter with this tiny little beggar man on the sidewalk led to so much happiness for her friend. 

“Oh my god…Fran…thank you,” said Rhonda appreciatively, “although — ” she added, shaking her finger at her, “you shouldn’t have used such a precious thing as a….ohhhh Jesus he feels so gooooddddd…as a…fart blocker.” Rhonda moaned out in pleasure at how sweet Timothy felt inside her. 

Fran shrugged her shoulders. “Oh well,” she said humorously, “you know what they say — one woman’s fart blocker is another woman’s soulmate!” Rhonda laughed along with the other women, throwing her head back as she grit her teeth in pleasure. The rest of the lunch continued without many more surprises, with Rhonda ever so often moaning in pleasure from Timothy’s movements. 

A little while later, they were all saying their goodbyes, with Rhonda again specifically thanking Fran for this wonderful new gift. Two minutes later she was walking down the street happily, with her new little man still wriggling inside her.


	3. A Little Shopping

Fran walked down the street, satisfied with her afternoon lunch at Daisy’s — it had been nice to meet Jill and Marsha, and even though she had given up Timothy to Rhonda, she was still happy that she could have provided her friend with such a lovely little present. Fran had a lot of admiration for Rhonda, and it made her feel warm inside to know that she had helped her finally find a young man who suited her size preferences. 

‘But Timothy!’ thought Fran as she continued on down the sidewalk, ‘Wow! What a cutie he was!” She almost regretted giving up the pretty little thing, but he was Rhonda’s type, and a tad too small for her tastes. Still though…his young age, his helplessness, that adorable little toss of hair on his head…it really got Fran’s juices flowing. It wasn’t every day that a woman just found a tiny little man on the side of the street. 

She scoffed inwardly at Rhonda’s fun little censure of her choice to use Timothy as her fart blocker. ‘Oh please, Rhonda,’ she laughed to herself, ‘you know full well that it was one of my better ideas!’ She laughed to herself, wondering how much worse it would have been at Daisy’s luncheon had she not had the tiny little Timothy in her ass to absorb the brunt of her smelly gas. 

‘Oh well,’ she thought wistfully, ‘he’s gone now — he’s with Rhonda, where he belongs.’ Even though Fran almost hated to admit it, the little man had ended up with the right woman. She sighed as she continued walking along, feeling especially horny after getting a little taste of the tiny Timothy. She checked her watch…it was still relatively early in the afternoon; perhaps she’d find some luck at Lane Bryant, which is where she was headed now. She was in dire need of some new bras to fit her massive breasts, and some new underwear to contain her hulking ass. 

‘Maybe I’ll find some tiny little man who’s right up my alley at the store,’ she thought to herself. ‘After all, Lane Bryant touts themselves as an equal opportunity employer for men and women alike.’ She remembered seeing a commercial a week or so ago — a ravishing young woman in high heels was talking to the camera in front of the “Lane Bryant” logo, and her words rang out in Fran’s head as she rounded the street corner and saw the department store ahead.

“Lane Bryant!” the full-grown young woman’s chipper voice had said, “The equal opportunity department store where we’ll find a job for you!” She had then pointed a long, red-nailed, manicured finger at the camera. “And that means you men, too! No job is too small for a man, no matter how small you are!”

Fran chuckled to herself as she entered the store. ‘Lane Bryant’s advertising division sure had fun making that commercial,’ she thought to herself. She looked around the brightly-lit store, taking in a deep breath through her nostrils, smelling the fresh scent of new clothes as she scanned around. Perhaps she’d find a small man in here, a bit bigger than Timothy, more fitting for her. She began traversing through the aisles of hanging clothes, patiently making her way towards the bra section. Worst case, she’d at least come home with a new bra and panties that weren’t so worn out. 

As she approached the bra section, Fran’s eyes happened to be drawn to a certain display table, and her heart leapt in excitement. She could hardly believe her luck! Standing on the display table, no taller than 7 inches, was a young man who was busy folding some exceptionally large bras. He was stacking them in a pile next to him, a pile which already rose to about half his height. Fran stopped in her tracks, staring in wonder at the tiny young man. She hadn’t seen someone so perfectly sized since her late husband! He was a little taller than Timothy, a full two inches by the looks of him — and as Fran looked closer she could see that he was her type in more ways than just height. He was definitely young, still in his teens, she was sure, and skinny, just the way she liked them! Plus, on top of all that, he was cute to boot! 

She approached the display table, which was just above her waist height, and therefore just below the height of her breasts, which were so big that they almost reached her waist. As she approached, Fran had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down, because her closer proximity to this miniature young man had made her realize something else: she knew him! He was her old neighbor’s son…Peter! She couldn’t believe it — it felt like yesterday that she had lived right next door to him. He was such a young thing back then; he was in school, and barely five inches tall. Fran had always thought he was adorable when she went over to his mom’s place for drinks. 

Of course, since Peter was a young boy back then, Fran had not dreamed of doing anything sexual with him, but she knew that he’d end up handsome one day. But as she looked at Peter now, she had to admit that he was a little beyond handsome — hell, he was drop dead gorgeous! He had wonderful pale skin and a lovely head of golden blond hair. And he looked beyond adorable folding up the giant bras that were meant for breasts many, many times the size of his own body. 

‘My goodness, how he’s grown!’ thought Fran excitedly as she approached him. He finished folding one of the bras in the stack he was making, and then bent down and, with effort, began to lug up a fresh new bra to fold. It was right then Fran decided that she simply had to have him. She strode up to him confidently. 

“Hello!” she said down to him, flashing him a bright smile as she walked right up to where he was folding on the display table. 

“Hello ma’m,” said Peter respectfully, lowering the giant bra that he was folding. “Can I help you?” But almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked hard up at Fran’s face and recognized her as the neighbor lady he and his mom used to talk to in passing. 

“Oh!” he said in surprise, “I think…I think…I know you! You’re Mrs….um…Mrs — ”

“You can just call me Fran!” she said happily. “I was your neighbor years ago!”

“Y-yes, yes that’s right!” said Peter, smiling genially. “You and my mom were friends and used to get drinks together at our place!”

“That’s right,” said Fran, smiling. “It’s been so long! And you were definitely cute now, but Peter…my goodness — you’ve grown into quite the handsome young man, I must say!” 

His tiny little cheeks grew a shade of crimson as he blushed at her compliment. Fran looked at his small rosy cheeks and felt a surge of electricity go through her loins. God, this boy was hot. 

“Well actually,” she continued, still smiling down his small form, “I think you can help me today, Peter. I’m looking for bras in my specific size — I usually have a hard time finding bras that fit me, but I was hoping that Lane Bryant would have what I was looking for.” As she spoke these words she grabbed each breast with a hand and hefted them up and down slightly. Peter felt his eyes threaten to bug out of his head. He was shocked at how tall and large his old neighbor was, especially in her breasts and hips. He was used to women absolutely dwarfing him, but even he was surprised at how huge Fran was – he was sure that her breasts must be the biggest that he had ever seen! He stood there for a moment, transfixed by the enormous bulk of her boobs, which seemed to jiggle and quake with the slightest movement. 

“Uhh…um, uh…what…what size are you, Fran?” he asked, recovering himself enough to ask the basic question. 

“These babies are 52M,” she said proudly, jiggling them a little more. 

“52M??” he asked, trying and failing to hide the incredulity in his voice. He had never heard of breasts being so large! “Oh! Umm, well Fran, uh…I’m sorry but we…uh, we only go up to 52L.”

“Oh I see,” she said Fran, not seemingly bothered by this information. “I used to be able to squeeze into those.” As if to demonstrate, she cupped her breasts in each hand and squeezed them, causing the breast fat to explode out of her grip. “But the thing is,” she continued, enjoying Peter’s astounded reaction to her breast antics, “I think I’ve grown a little bigger recently, and I’m not sure if she still can still fit into that size.” 

“Oh…uh…I, uh…ok,” said Peter, trying to remain calm in the midst of Fran’s breast onslaught. 

“The bra I’m wearing now might be able to work,” continued Fran, winking at down Peter, “even though it is a little snug. The thing is, I forget what size it is.”

“Oh that’s not a problem,” said Peter officially, happy to slide into a more professional role as he pointed his little finger across the store, “We have fitting rooms right over there where you can check your…um, your bra size.” 

“Nonsense!” laughed Fran, waving away Peter’s suggestion with her big hand. “The tag on the bra I’m wearing is just right in the front.” She stepped a little closer to the display table, so that Peter actually felt himself get swallowed up in Fran’s shadow. 

The thing is, though,” she said, her voice a little lower now, “I don’t have my reading glasses, so I’m gonna need a little help.” With that, she then bent down slightly, grabbed both her huge bra-covered breasts from underneath her tank top, and released them onto the table just in front of Peter. They made a loud “splat!” sound as they came down hard on the display table, causing Peter to jump back in alarm. 

Fran chuckled a little at his reaction. Her huge nipples were jutting out from behind her bra fabric as gestured down to them. “I know, I know,” she laughed, “it can be a little jarring when you see my nips all hard and pointing straight at ya. I mean, how did they even get so big and hard, right? Haha, well young man, all I have to say is that sometimes middle age can be a little too generous at times. I hope you don’t mind them.” 

“Uh…n-no, no, that’s…they’re…uh, fine,” said Peter, swallowing nervously. She chuckled again, appreciating Peter’s anxious and dubious reaction as she peeled out the front tag. “Can you read what it says there, Peter?” she asked kindly.

Peter felt a marked sense of discomfort as he regarded Fran’s massive breasts before him. She was certainly forcing him to skirt the boundaries of professionalism with her request…but…he definitely did not want to alienate his huge old neighbor. Besides, it wasn’t like she was asking him to touch her breasts or anything like that. He approached the huge, sweaty masses of fat, bent down, and read the tag, which to him was about the size of a dishrag. 

Fran took the opportunity of Peter’s close proximity to playfully jiggle her breasts some more. To Peter it seemed as if two very large boulders of flesh, many times his height and weight, were moving precariously in front of him. “Mmmmm,” said Fran, practically purring at this point, “I used to love storing Steve down in here between the girls. You know, when he was still alive and all.” She shot Peter a provocative look. “Ever snugged up for a little between-the-breasts nap with an older woman, Peter?”

“N-no, I—I can’t say that I have,” said Peter, hating that his voice sounded so high-pitched and scared. But he couldn’t help it; Fran and her mammoth breasts were just too intimidating. 

“Well, you know, maybe if you help me out enough,” said Fran warmly, “I can let you catch a well-deserved nap right in here. It’s awfully warm ‘n toasty ya know.” And she extended her index finger and inserted it deep into the dark sweaty chasm between her huge breasts. Peter had no response to Fran’s suggestion, and simply stood there, rooted to the spot in fear. 

“What’s the tag say little darling?” asked Fran, inclining her head. Peter took a deep breath as he swallowed his fear and walked the last few steps over to examine the tag. 

“It says 52M,” he said, doing his best to hide his astonishment at her size. 

“Oh that’s too bad!” she said, snapping her fingers in mock frustration. “Well, since you all don’t have it, I guess I’ll just have to order one online.”

“I’m…I’m sorry we can’t help you with that, Fran,” said Peter, genuinely apologetic. 

“Oh that’s quite alright,” said Fran, bending down again to smile at him. “It’s not your fault, Peter. Sure, it’s a bit inconvenient for me, but hey, when you have breasts like these, you gotta expect to have a little trouble containing them, am I right?” 

“R-right,” said Peter, nodding his head. 

“Now,” said Fran, “you all may not have my bra size, but the least you can do now is help me find some underwear bottoms. Think you can help me with that, Peter?” 

“Of…of course, Fran!” he said, excited to be of service. He turned on the display table and was about to climb down the employee ladder when Fran suddenly made a move. She reached out and grabbed his little 7-inch body, wrapping her hand and fingers completely around his body. 

“H-hey! F-fran, what…what are you doing?” asked Peter in consternation. 

“What does it look like I’m doing, Peter?” asked Fran, as she walked over toward the underwear display case. “I’m saving us both a little time. You don’t mind that, do you Peter?”

“Uhh…uh…n-no, no, that’s, that’s fine,” he said, feeling like he couldn’t really say anything else in his situation. As Fran walked with him over to the underwear, however, he felt encroaching anxiety at her behavior. She was rubbing his body, ever so gently, with her thumb as she walked. Did she realize what she was doing? He looked up at her face and saw that she was sporting a slight smile. She knew…and he was just going to have to try and deal with her the best he could.


	4. Do I Need to Go Bigger?

Now arrived at the underwear displays, Fran set Peter down on the top of the case. Peter’s mind was now working quickly to try and re-establish the professional distance between her, and he spoke up.

“Umm, ok Fran, uh, what…what size are you?”

“Thong, plus-size 17,” she said over her shoulder as she walked over a few steps to secure a fitting room. 

“O-ok,” said Peter, shivering at the thought of what kind of abuse a thong would go through between her elephantine ass cheeks. As Fran secured the dressing room, he quickly looked through the stack of extra-large things on top of the case until he found the right size. He turned around to indicate to Fran that he had found the right size, but realized that she was nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh…Fran?” he called uncertainly. 

“In here, Peter!” came her voice from inside the dressing room. “Come on ahead and bring it in here to me — I hope you don’t mind!” 

Peter sighed, having a bad feeling about all of this in the pit of his stomach. But he was there to serve customers, and after all, she was his old neighbor. What was the worst that could happen? Still though…he had this feeling…but it wasn’t enough to stop him from doing her bidding. He reluctantly dragged the circus-tent-sized thong along the floor and entered the dressing room. He came into her battling her pants as she lowered them below her hips. A cold sweat broke out over Peter’s forehead as her enormous bush exploded out of the crotch of her panties while her gargantuan ass jiggled with each hop and step. 

Peter quickly averted his glance away in respect, but Fran saw him and reacted with admonishment.

“Oh come on Peter,” she scolded, still struggling with her pants, “ stop acting weird – haven’t you ever seen a real woman before? It should come with the job.”

“Uh…I…uh,” said Peter, totally taken aback by the energy of her reaction, and unsure of how to respond. 

“I mean, I know I’m pretty big,” continued Fran, finally getting her pants down, “but a handsome guy like you must’ve seen his fair share of women before, especially working at Lane Bryant, am I right?”

“Uh…no, no, yeah, you’re…you’re right, Fran,” stammered Peter, feeling like it would be unwise to say anything to the contrary. “I just…I just haven’t really had much experience before and…and this is actually my first day on the job.”

“Your first day?” asked Fran with wide eyes, putting her hands on her knees and bending down so that she could speak to him easier.

“Y-yes,” said Peter, “I’ve been, uh…pretty focused on school and everything before this job, you know…I’m, uh, saving up for spending money at college this summer, so, um, I haven’t really gotten out too much.” 

“That’s practically a crime,” said Fran, shaking her head down at him. “One that maybe I should take into my own hands and solve – a young man like you needs his experience.” 

“E-experience?” he asked, a little frightened. 

“Yes,” said Fran, “and what could be better than a real woman with lots of experience?” She stood up tall and spread her arms out, indicating to her own body. “All this must be a little new to you, Peter,” she said, her hands going over her huge curves. “You know…I’m not one of those bimbo bony waifs you must’ve been around at high school.”

“N-no, no, definitely not,” agreed Peter.

“Come closer to me, Peter,” she said. “I need your expert opinion.” He did, and she squatted down over him to get a closer look at the underwear. However, Fran’s true intentions were to flirt with the cute boy. Her huge body loomed up over the tiny young man, so much so that he totally felt overwhelmed by this mountain of a woman. 

She reached down and grabbed the white pair of underwear with one hand, holding it up and testing its stretchiness. “Mmmm,” she said in approval, nodding her head, “I like how stretchy they are!” She looked down at Peter, having to crane her neck over her boobs and around her hips to see him. “You know, in case I put on a few pounds – I do like to indulge every now and then, haha!” 

“Haha, of…of course, Fran, don’t we all!” said Peter, forcing himself to laugh.

“I also appreciate how soft these feel,” said Fran, brushing them up against her cheek. “You chose well Peter! Because after all, I do have quite the sensitive womanhood — see?” 

As she said these words she pointed to her swollen camel toe – and could see practically everything. Where she was pointing, there was spotted sweat and a very obvious wet spot. He swallowed nervously, as he looked up at her huge bush and her fat pussy lips. 

“Mmmm, yes,” purred Fran, “whenever I get aroused, my lips get oh so sensitive and…and puffy.” She arched her eyebrows down at Peter as she licked her lips. “Especially around such a handsome young man.” And without warning, she reached her hand down and fingered herself a few times through her panties. Her finger made a wet scratching noise along with an even more pronounced wet spot as she grunted in arousal. 

Peter couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He lost control of his breathing as it started to come in quick gasps punctuated by long moments of not breathing at all. But Fran didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“You see,” she continued, indicating to the widening wet stain right at the crotch of her panties, “I’m concerned that the white pair would stain too easily, and as you can see, Peter, it’s not only that I get all hot and bothered down there…but also I get rather sweaty. So I’m thinking the black pair in a larger size is maybe a better choice for me. What do you think, Peter? Haha, I mean, after all, you’re the expert here – do I need to go bigger?” 

She suddenly reached down and once again grabbed his little body in her grasp, bringing him right up to her extremely wet and hairy crotch. Peter’s body was frozen in shock and fear, surrounded by heat and her overpowering scent of arousal. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was marveling at how she wasn’t actually stinky — he had expected her to smell gross, but she didn’t. However, the smell of her musk was nonetheless overpowering, and her panties were now so wet, and so close to his face, that he could see her drooling monster through the panties. His mouth was totally dry — he was speechless. 

“I asked you a question!” yelled Fran as she shook and squeezed Peter’s terrified body in her hand. “Do I need to go bigger?” As she forcefully repeated her question, she started pressing his head into her panty-covered lips, masturbating with him through her underwear. She was treating Peter’s prone, helpless body like the head of a cock – soaking his head and hair in her cum through her now-soaked panty fabric. As she poked herself with him and slid him around between her lips, she let out ugly grunts of arousal. He coughed and sputtered, his mind racing in panic as he tried to overcome the horrifying whirlwind of fear in his brain.

“Bigger!” he managed to yell out, “you should go bigger!”


	5. Saved...For the Moment

Right then Peter’s boss happened by – her name was Kate, and she was a small, mousy woman, in her early twenties, and standing right around an even five feet tall.

“Is…is everything alright in there?” she asked cautiously. Apparently she had heard the yelling and had come to investigate. Fran stood up with Peter in hand, her creamy cum dripping all the way down his body now that she was holding him upright. She opened the dressing room door and stood over Kate, drawing herself up to her full height as she thrust her chest outward proudly. Kate shrunk back, intimidated by the huge presence of this enormous woman, and she had to look at her for a few seconds before she even noticed that she was holding Peter in one of her hands. 

“Everything is just fine,” said Fran down at the small woman confidently. “In fact, my old friend Little Pete here was helping me with a sizing decision.” As she spoke these words, Fran gave Peter’s body a slight squeeze, holding him out to his boss. 

“Y-yes,” he stuttered, fearful of what might happen if he said anything else. “I’m…I’m helping her with…with a purchase, Kate.” 

“You…you are?” asked Kate, clearly uncomfortable with the power dynamic that was going on. 

“Y-yes,” continued Peter, “she’s…she’s actually an old neighbor of mine.” 

“Oh she is?” asked Kate, looking up again at Fran. “Well…well isn’t that nice! I’ll just…I’ll just leave you all to it, then,” she said. And then she turned on her heels and was gone. Fran brought Peter close to her face, which while certainly not ugly, was a bit off-putting for someone so young and small to see up close. Her nostrils were flaring, her skin was sweating, and he could see the very fine upper lip hair that was only visible to someone as small and up-close as he was. 

“Thank you for going along with me there, Peter,” she said approvingly, “It’s nice to know that you can take a woman’s hint when she gives you one.” 

“Uhh…um, yeah, of course,” said Peter, not knowing what else to say, and a bit overwhelmed by his proximity to her huge face. 

“You know,” said Fran thoughtfully, “this has sure been an interesting trip to Lane Bryant — I’m tempted to say it was unsuccessful, but really, I have found something in my size, after all.” 

“You…you have?” asked Peter in a scared little squeak. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she said, blinking her eyes slowly as she nodded her head at him, “The only thing that I was able to find in my size…was you.” 

“Uhhh…I don’t….um, what…what do you mean by, uh…“your size?”” he asked, confused, with the fear and dread growing in his chest as he spoke. He didn’t know what she was talking about but, again, he had a bad feeling about all of this in the pit of his little stomach. 

Fran looked at him blankly for a few seconds, finally chuckling at his ignorance. 

“So you really couldn’t tell?” she asked him, smiling a big toothy smile that did little to alleviate his anxiety. 

“Couldn’t tell? C-couldn’t tell what?" he asked shakily. 

“That I was trying you on for size before,” she said lustily, licking her lips again at him as she spoke. “You know, when I was pressing your little head against my big, fat cunt?” 

Peter, being the young and inexperienced man he was, remained puzzled by Fran’s words. 

“My goodness, you are fresh,” she chuckled. “Here, let me spell it out for you, little guy.” She reached her hand into her purse and took out a realistic-looking, flesh-colored dildo. Peter gasped in apprehension — he had never seen a dildo before in real life, much less one as big as that. Still chuckling at his shocked reaction, Fran held up his little body right next to her dildo. The toy looked liked it had been through a lot and taken quite a beating — there were a few stray pubes stuck to its silicone length, in addition to some copious stains of dried cum. 

“Well,” said Fran, clearly happy, “I can’t say you’re exactly the same size as old rusty here.” She held him up to the mirror while holding the dildo next to him, and Peter saw to his horror that he was nearly the same size as it.

“But you’re pretty damn close.” 

Suddenly, Fran heard the jingling of keys to the fitting room, and without warning the door swung open. Kate stood there with her hands on her hips, clearly outraged by what she had just heard. She had been very suspicious of Fran’s behavior ever since she had heard the yelling coming from the dressing room. And when she had seen her and Peter together, with the tiny young man in the grasp of her huge hand, she had felt especially uncomfortable. Besides, there had been something disingenuous about Peter’s assurances that everything was ok. Kate thought that her tiny employee might be in some serious danger, and so she had lingered around the dressing room. And consequently, she had overheard some of Fran’s blatant sexual talk in the process. Now that she had opened the dressing room door, and seen Fran holding up her dildo to Peter’s body, she saw clearly what was going on. 

“Ma’m, I insist that you put him down!” said Kate forcefully, doing her best to project a clear voice in the midst of this huge and intimidating woman. It flashed through her mind that she should call the police, but she quickly realized that if she left Peter alone with this woman any longer, she would probably just put him in her purse and leave — she would just kidnap him! No, that wasn’t an option…she, Kate, had to stand firm.

“And then,” she said, her body shaking a little from the intensity of the encounter, “and then…I insist that you leave!” 

Fran looked down at the younger woman, absolutely furious that she had been interrupted during her intimate moment with the cute young Peter. He was clearly such a perfect fit for her! She looked down at Kate, her eyes flashing violently as her lip started to curl up in a snarl. But she suddenly thought better of it — she didn’t want things to escalate further. There would be too many complications…too many things to deal with. 

However, she refused to give up Peter before saying a very memorable goodbye. She brought him close up to her mouth and smooched him on the face, leaving a big red lip print that stained his face and work shirt. She gave him one last flirtatious wink, sighed, and then reluctantly complied and returned him to his boss. She gave a huff of frustration. 

“Nothing in this place fits me right,” she said exasperatedly as she put her clothes back on. “Nothing…except him.” Fran then reached into her bra and pulled out a white business card of hers that was a tad soggy from her breast sweat. She pulled out a pen and quickly wrote down her phone number on the card before handing it to Peter. Safely in Kate’s grasp, he reached out to receive the card, which he did with difficulty. Even though it wasn’t heavy, it was still about half as long as his entire body. 

“There you go, Peter,” said Fran wistfully, giving him one last intense look as she gathered up her things and turned to leave. “I hope that this isn’t the last I’ll see of you.” And with that, she headed out the door.


	6. Out of the Pan and into the Fire

Fran spent the next hour or so shopping, just to take her mind off of how Peter had just slipped through her fingers there at Lane Bryant. He was just…so perfect! He was the perfect size, just like her late husband had been, and to boot he was young and fresh — perfect for her desires. And that bitch boss of his had swooped in at the last minute there and put a damper on everything! Fran was so upset that for a few minutes, she just stormed down the sidewalk, not really knowing where she was going. But gradually, she calmed down, and decided to shop around for some new heels to make herself feel better. She finally found the perfect pair, a lovely pair of red stilettos that boosted her height up a good 3 inches, putting her well over 6 feet tall by this point. She walked out of the store in her new heels and took a big sigh of the cool city air. It was going to be ok — everything was going to be fine. There were always more little men, around 7 or 8 inches tall, who would fit the bill. So what if little Peter had gotten away? There was more we he came from, to be sure. 

Right about then, as she clacked down the street, Fran noticed a colorful flyer that was posted to a telephone pole. She walked up to it and looked — it was advertising a new restaurant called Martha’s, which Fran had heard about a few days ago from Rhonda. Apparently it was a rather tasty place, with good food, but what caught Fran’s eye was the specific thing the flyer was advertising. It said, in big bold letters: “GUY’S NIGHT! SINGLE MEN EAT FREE!” Fran felt her heart jump a little as she continued reading. There was an asterisk next to the big announcement and, in finer print, Fran read: “All men will be paired off — so ladies, first come, first serve!” 

Fran chuckled to herself as her heart fluttered excitedly in her chest. ‘What the hell?’ she thought happily, ‘I should just go! Maybe I’ll get lucky and meet someone perfect, some little man who’s just the ideal size! And if I don’t? Oh well — that doesn’t mean I still can’t have my fun — I’ll get to tease some little cutie before I call it a night and go on home. What do I have to lose?’ 

And with that, Fran entered the restaurant’s address into her phone — it was only a ten-minute drive away, so she caught herself an uber and, fifteen minutes later, she was walking in the front doors of Martha’s. The hostess up-front was a gorgeous, tan, buxom young woman, in her late-20’s with platinum-blond hair, with a very trendy, modern look about her. Fran could tell immediately that Martha’s was this kind of joint: there was catchy, trendy music playing, and all of the restaurant employees were young hip-looking women. Fran loved these kinds of places — they made her feel younger. Unlike a few of her other friends, especially Daisy, she was on board for all of the new glitzy trends that young women were embarking upon now. As far as Fran was concerned, she had just reached the prime of her life, and felt more sexy, more aggressive, and more horny than ever. Martha’s was just the kind of swanky place she loved. 

“Hello ma’m!” said the hostess politely, “Welcome to Martha’s! Are you here for the “Guys Eat Free Night” extravaganza?”

“How could you tell?” asked Fran with a smile and a wink. “Is it that obvious that I’m on the hunt?”

“Haha, well, it’s just that these nights are quite popular with our female clientele,” laughed the hostess. “The singles section is almost entirely filled up!”

“Oh dear!” cried Fran, her brow creasing in worry. “I hope I haven’t come too late!?” 

The hostess smiled. “Well actually,” she said, raising an eyebrow, “you’re in luck. A couple minutes ago I seated a hot young man who had just gotten off work — he said it had been a hard day, apparently — and at this point no one has called dibs on him!” 

“Well how about that?” said Fran happily with a big grin. “Take me to him!”

“Of course — right this way!” said the hostess, and she led Fran down the restaurant aisle. As Fran followed the hostess’s undulating figure down the aisle, her eyes fell on a whole host of men of various sizes and their respective (and invariably larger) female dates. She saw a business woman of about 30 flirting with a half-sized man seated in front of her; the woman looked a little inebriated, and she was brushing the underside of the man’s chin with a long fingernail. Fran noticed that he looked aroused, but a little scared at the same time. She kept looking as she walked down — she saw another woman, a fat Italian-looking lady with olive skin and jet black hair, similar in age and size to Fran. Fran saw from a tiny pile of clothes on front of her that the woman had stripped her date down completely naked and was now dunking his nude, shivering, 6-inch body into her margarita. She pulled him out, sputtering and coughing, as she made lewd sounds slurping the margarita off of his dripping body. 

Fran chuckled at this display, appreciating the fat woman’s sense of humor and relationship dynamics. She saw that she was approaching her seat, since the hostess had stopped up in front of her and was indicating where she should sit. Fran walked up to her spot, eager to sit down and see this hot young man who was across from her. She saw him and gasped. This fabled young man was none other than Peter himself, who was standing on the table to greet his date! Fran’s heart stopped in ecstasy as she saw his face drop in fear. In that moment, Fran could not remember ever feeling so happy — she was utterly beaming as she took Peter’s tiny hand in her own, laughing down at him as she pretended to meet him for the first time. The hostess, satisfied that everything was in order, turned away and left them alone. 

Now that Fran was wearing heels, the table was actually slightly below the crotch of her pants, putting the gaping and hapless Peter on the same level as her fat camel toe. Fran made eyes down at him, chuckling at his trembling form, appreciating at how he was staring straight into her huge swollen camel toe in fear. 

“Did you realize, young man,” she said suddenly, putting her hands on her enormous hips, “that it’s considered rude to stare at a woman’s crotch?” She reached out her foot and nudged a leg of the table from underneath, causing Peter to abruptly lose his footing and stumble forward. He staggered towards her a few paces, until he finally caught his balance against the fat lips of her pussy. Fran moaned out out at the feel of the tiny man smacking into her big lips, which were only an inch or two shorter than he was tall. 

“Oooohhhh, you rude little boy!” she moaned out loud. “Don’t you know how impolite it is for you to tease me like that?” She shot down her hand and grabbed him as she sat down, pressing him against her swollen crotch, and then against her breasts briefly, as she took her seat. She realized, once she sat down, that she didn’t like how far away the “single man’s” mini-table was, so she slid it closer to where she was sitting, only a foot or so away. 

“Aahhh!” she sighed in satisfaction as she deposited Peter next to his tiny table and stretched her arms high over her head. “It’s sooo nice to come to a place like this, kick back, and relax, you know?” she said down to her date. “Especially after it’s been such a hard day, right?” She winked down knowingly at him, appreciating his silent look of fear and anxiety. Without wasting any more time, Fran grunted as she hefted both of her absolutely gargantuan breasts onto the table, directly in front of Peter. The table shook each time she deposited one of her breasts on its surface, and Fran was delighted to see that Peter had to grab onto his mini-table to keep from falling over. 

“Ooohhhh man, that feels good,” she said, nodding down at Peter as she indicated to her breasts. “It really wears on these babies, you know, when I carry them around all day. Sometimes they just need to rest, you know?” Peter looked up at the sweaty mounds of female flesh in front of him, and up into Fran’s smiling face. They made eye contact — both of them knew that Fran was fibbing, and that she really just wanted to give Peter a clear view of her massive twins, to enthrall him and, more importantly, to flirt with him and intimidate him. 

“God, it’s scary how much you remind me of Walter,” she breathed down at him, putting her arms up on the table so that her giant breasts were framed by the pillars of her arms on either side. 

“Wh-who’s Walter?” asked Peter, taking a seat at his miniature table and trying to sound as natural as possible. 

“My late husband!” said Fran brightly, smiling wider as she saw Peter’s face drop again. “He was just about your size, you know…although I have to say — and I noticed this almost as soon as I saw you in Lane Bryant — I think you’re about 2 inches taller than he was.” 

“I…I am?” asked Peter blankly. 

“Yeah,” said Fran wistfully, looking off in the distance for a moment. But then her eyes came straight back to Peter, and she looked at him intensely, with that same aroused smile on her face that made Peter feel deeply uneasy. 

“You’re a little taller than he was,” continued Fran, holding out her hand and opening her fingers wide to measure his body, “but you have the same exact body time as he did. Skinny, scrawny, a little muscle, but not too much. Just perfect — just like I like them…delicious!” She licked her lips hungrily at him, and Peter had the sudden urge to propel the conversation forward. He was afraid about what was going to happen if he let the silence build between them. 

“Y-you keep…uh, s-saying “was,”” said Peter uneasily. “Uh…is he…umm…what happened to him?” 

“Oh he had an accident,” said Fran wistfully looking into the distance again as she squished her breasts together right in front of Peter. As she squished them together, he could actually feel a little rush of wind that her squeezing breasts created; the wind ruffled his hair a little. 

“An…an accident?” asked Peter uncertainly, looking into Fran’s breasts. 

“Yes, an accident,” she said, returning her eyes to her tiny date as she smiled sadly. “And unfortunately it was not the type of accident you recover from, and he passed away.” 

“Oh…that’s…that’s terrible,” said Peter, finding himself unable to look away from Fran’s breasts as she continued to squeeze and squish them in front of the tiny man. 

“Yes, it was very sad,” she said, as Peter noticed with trepidation that her nipples were starting to get hard and poke through the fabric of her top and bra. “We had such a lovely life together, me and Walter.” She looked down at Peter and her eyes sparkled darkly as she smiled. “Although I have to say, sometimes I felt like I was a bit too much for him, you know what I mean? Like sometimes I didn’t appreciate my true…power and strength with him.” 

“I…I can see what you mean,” said Peter, his eyes bugging out as he continued to stare uneasily at Fran’s giant breasts. She chuckled down at him, clearly appreciating how she was controlling him simply by squeezing her massive melons together. 

“Oh yes,” she continued, looking down at Peter, “the times we had together…the ways I used to play with him…god I miss him! I miss him every day.” She looked straight down into the crevasse of her cleavage, strongly implying to Peter that much of their “play” had taken place in between her tremendous orbs. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened in this “accident” that had led to Timothy’s demise, but he was too scared to ask. As he looked at Fran’s breasts, he was met by the uncomfortable notion that her twins had something to do with it. 

“Ooohh man, these little girls sure are getting hard!” she said suddenly, indicating to her swollen and protruding nipples. She began to prod and pinch them with her big fingers, enjoying how she was totally controlling the conversation and making Peter react. There was no way he could hide his reaction on his face — the older woman’s flirtations and play, and her talk of her late husband (killed in an ominously mysterious accident), made him feel very intimidated…scared, even. Additionally, she had placed her breasts so close to his tiny body that he could see and experience every aspect of them, down to the slightly stinky sweat that dotted them all around, and the somewhat wrinkled appearance of her skin around the opening of her cleavage. Peter swallowed uncomfortably; he found all of these aspects of Fran off-putting. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if she was just any older woman, but the fact that she was aggressively and intimidatingly flirting with him made him feel cornered and trapped, like a little animal that was the prey of a much larger and powerful predator.


	7. What Had He Gotten Himself Into?

“Oh but enough of all that sad talk!” said Fran brightly. “I had my time with my late husband and it was all lovely and wonderful. Let’s hear about you, Peter! I didn’t get a chance to ask you at Lane Bryant — how’s your love life these days?” 

“M-my…my love life?” he asked blankly, tearing his eyes away from her slightly wrinkled cleavage. 

“Yes!” said Fran, smiling at him as she ordered herself a drink from a waitress. “I’ll order a lady-sized margarita for him.” She winked at the waitress, who returned her wink with a knowing smile. Peter knew that Fran had just used his free drink for herself, but what exactly could he do about it? So!” said Fran, turning back to him, “what kinds of girls have you had in your life? Dated?” 

“Uhh…” he stammered, extremely uncomfortable with the question that was coming from his middle-aged, horny ex-neighbor, “uhh…I…I haven’t really ever had a girlfriend before.” 

“What?!” cried Fran, leaning forward on the table toward him so that her breasts made an audible sound as they squished together even harder. “You’ve never had a girlfriend before, Peter!? No way — that’s impossible! You’re too cute!” 

“N-no,” he said, shaking his head earnestly. “N-never. I…I guess I’ve, uh…I’ve always been too, uh, shy…or, or something.” 

Fran shook her head in disbelief as she leaned back in her chair. “Wow,” she said, “that has been a major loss for the female sex so far, I can tell you that, little Peter.” She grinned down at him, making his skin crawl. “But I can see you aren’t planning on holding out for too much longer, huh? Am I right? I mean, you are here, at Martha’s, for single guy’s night, right?! Haha trying to get some skin in the game, huh?” 

Peter looked up at her and tried to laugh, but found that he couldn’t quite manage. She had him trapped in every way — he couldn’t explain away his presence at the restaurant. No, it was totally obvious that he was looking for some kind of romance, and Fran had totally taken advantage of him and pounced. How was he going to get out of this?? 

“Now if you were going to have a girlfriend,” said Fran, leaning in again and continuing to massage her rock-hard nipples, “what would she be like? How old would she be?” 

“Uhhh…I can’t…I can’t really say,” said Peter, not wanting to offend her but also not wanting to give her any ideas…not that she needed help or anything. 

“Where do you live these days, little Peter?” asked Fran suddenly, smiling as her big margarita was brought by the grinning waitress. 

“Uh, I’m…I’m on my own now, actually,” he said, watching closely as Fran took a big gulp of her drink. 

“Are you really?” asked Fran with interest. “So you’re in one of the assisted living areas, I take it?” 

“Y-yeah…I’m…I’m in one of their, uhh…their — ” 

“Their smaller homes?” suggested Fran, raising her eyebrow. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Ha, how did I know?” asked Fran jokingly as she reached in a finger to stir the ice in her drink. “You know, I’ve seen those places before — pretty amazing, really. Although — ” and here she leaned in even closer to Peter, to the point where he could see the fine hairs growing on her upper lip, and could smell the margarita mix and tequila on her breath. “Although…there’s not much I can do in those places. I mean, those houses are so small —I could never fit by big ass inside of them, you know?” 

“Y-yeah…yeah, th-they’re only for…for — ” 

“For small little guys like you,” Fran said, completing the thought. 

“Yeah…” he said, trailing off. 

Suddenly, Fran let out a rather loud and obnoxious fart. There was no doubt where it came from, and several people looked over at her from their conversations, giving her looks of disapproval. Being so close to her, Peter actually felt the vibration of the fart in the very table, and could not hide how grossed-out he felt. Fran chuckled down at him, not seeming to care in the least what other people thought, and clearly enjoying Peter’s look of revulsion. She chuckled even harder as she saw that he was forced to deal with the awful, rotten smell of the fart, which hung in the air for a good minute or so, encasing the little man in its stench. He didn’t say anything about it directly, but Fran could tell that he was trying to strategically hold his breath here and there, waiting for it to pass. she decided that now would be a good time to lay into him again. 

“There you go again!” she said, loudly chastising him. 

“Wh-what?!” he said in alarm, his nose wrinkling from the fart smell. “What did I d-do?” 

“What did you do?? Oh come on, little man! You might try and hide it in your words, but I can see it as plain as day on your face! You’re grossed-out! You think it’s disgusting that I just farted in front of you!” 

Peter tried to stammer some kind of response, but Fran abruptly cut him off. “You should feel honored, young man, honored, that your new girlfriend feels comfortable enough to pass gas around you! That’s a level of honesty that most couples can only dream of, you know?” 

Peter was horrified to hear Fran just cavalierly call herself his “girlfriend,” and the two of them a “couple,” but he didn’t have time to stutter out a response, because Fran was still talking. 

“Besides,” she said with increasing energy, “you could have had it so much worse, you know. I hope you realize that, Peter, just how lucky you are. You could have been like little Timmy.” 

“Wh-who’s Timmy?" he asked fearfully. 

“Well, Timothy, really, but anyway — he was a tiny little guy I found on the street today…and I mean tiny. Couldn’t have been taller than 5 inches. He was shivering and chilled to the bone, poor thing. And I was having such a bout of gas, you know. Poor Timmy was only asking for warmth and compassion, and I gave it to him. I used him as my own personal fart-blocker to make myself presentable to my lady friends at lunch. And he soaked them all up, the little guy. I put him right there up against my pucker, little Peter, ground zero, if you will, and used him as a little human fart pad! He did such a good job, for a little guy…now with you, Peter — since you’re a good few inches bigger, I reckon you’d do an even better job in between my big fat ass cheeks, hmm? Whaddya say, little guy? The job’s vacant — it’s up for grabs at the moment, just like you are, Peter!” 

“P-please…” begged Peter, staggering back in his chair in horror at this terrifying monologue from his massive ex-neighbor. “P-please…F-fran…d-don’t…d-don’t use me like that…I…I b-beg you!” 

“Mind your manners, young man!” she snapped, taking another gulp from her margarita. “Being a smart, young, educated man, you should know better than anybody that the occasional toot, the occasional fart here and there, is only natural! Besides, all of that is beside the point, because it’s not as if I can help having them, is it? So if you don’t like them, you rude, ungrateful little boy, you should just keep it to yourself.” 

“I’m — I’m s-sorry!” he choked, not knowing what else to say. 

Fran looked down at him severely, then blinked and asked a sudden question that caught him completely off guard. 

“Are you a virgin, Peter?” 

“W-what…uh…y-yes…I am.” 

Fran uttered an abrupt squeal and snatched him up. All of her previous anger seemed to have suddenly dissipated. 

“So that kiss I gave you earlier, in the store?” she asked him excitedly, holding him up to her face. “Was that your first kiss?” 

“Y-yes,” he said, nodding his head, terrified where this was leading. 

Fran gave him a huge beaming smile as she puckered her lips up. Peter was once again jarred by experiencing this older woman from such a close proximity. The hairs on her upper lip, dotted with beads of sweat, were definitely unappetizing for the young man, as were the wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes. But that didn’t matter now, because Fran was going in for another kiss, and there was nothing Peter could do but take it. For the next minute or so, Fran smothered his entire body in kisses, leaving the tiny young man completely out of breath. He gasped again and again, trying to get air into his lungs, as she covered him with lipstick prints and coffee-scented drool. 

“Mmmm!” she said delectably as she stopped making out with his tiny body for a moment. “Just a delectable little young virgin!” She met his eyes and bore into him with an intense stare. “Take your clothes off, little Peter.” 

“P-please F-fran…” he began, but she wasn’t hearing any of it. She flipped his little body around in the fleshy mitts of her hands, peeling off each individual article of clothing herself as she gushed and gushed about how adorable his lithe nude body was. 

“Just look at it!” she exclaimed joyously, “I couldn’t ask for anything better! It’s perfect! So fresh and soft and smooth! Mmmmm oh god I love it!” She held his naked body up to her face, dangling him directly in front of her mouth. 

“I’m going to assume,” she said, smiling toothily, “that no one has ever given you a blowjob, Peter. No one…until now!” Without waiting a second more, she went straight to work on his midsection, powerfully sucking him off as his nude body arched into a “U” shape, trying vainly to escape, but also not being able to resist the overwhelming pleasure of Fran’s powerful mouth. 

The waitress came by to ask how the two of them were doing, and she was just about to open her mouth to ask when she saw that Fran had stripped Peter down and was going to town on his tiny cock, holding his prone body to her face with one hand. The waitress shuffled along awkwardly, doing her best to escape the embarrassing moment. As the waitress moved away, Fran suddenly brought Peter away from the vicious onslaught of her mouth, revealing his rock-hard lipstick-stained cock. 

“Aww my god it’s just the most precious little thing!” she squealed out. Relative to his 7-inch size, Peter was actually decently-endowed, but, of course, from the perspective of Fran’s massive size, it was just the most adorable little cock she could imagine. She suddenly brought him back down to her chest, lowering her bra at the same time to reveal a huge, brown, bumpy nipple. She brought Peter’s hard little penis up to her massive nipple, and chuckled. 

“Haha, you have a decent-sized little pecker, little Peter,” she laughed, “but even at that size, look how tiny it is compared to my nipple! Haha, look at it! My nipple absolutely dwarfs your little dick! That’s how much bigger I am than you, little man. No contest!” 

Peter clearly wasn’t enjoying all this, and he squirmed a little in her grasp, as if to get away. He couldn’t help but notice that, in addition to her hard nipple poking into him uncomfortably, that there was a single, dark, kinky hair right next to her nipple, growing out of her tit flesh, that was scratching against his naked body. It was all extremely uncomfortable. But all of that was nothing compared to what happened next — Fran pinched his dick against her nipple, chuckling some more as she massaging both at the same time. 

After a moment of this massaging, she noticed that they had forgotten the salted rim on her margarita. “Hmm!” she said out loud, as if pondering a problem. “Little Peter, it seems like they forgot the salted rim on my margarita! Do you see that? No salt!” 

“Y-yeah…yeah, I s-see,” he said uneasily. Where was she going with this? As if in answer, she brought him to her mouth once more and spat on his crotch. Peter couldn’t find any words in response, so sudden and self-assured were Fran’s actions. Without any more ado, she began quickly jacking him off with her index and thumb, holding him over her drink as she worked on his engorged member. Peter strained and struggled in her grasp, but there was no escaping it, such was her strength, and he felt the heat of a huge and inevitable orgasm start to build up within him. His face grew hot and red, and his entire body felt like it was a coil of rope that was winding itself tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until he could hold on no longer. 

With a quick little shout of delight, Fran brought him to orgasm, and a pathetic few squirts of cum shot out of his purpling cock into her icy margarita. Fran then swiftly gripped him in her hand before taking a drink, closing her eyes as the mixture of cold margarita and Peter’s salty cum went down her throat. 

“Mmmmm!” she moaned approvingly. “Delicious!” 

After a few more gulps from her drink, Fran was ready to go home. 

“Ok, little guy, it’s about time to blow this popsicle stand,” she said, smiling down at him as she licked her lips. 

“P-please…” Peter begged her, “please let me go, Fran! Y-you…you can j-just get up from the t-table and l-leave and…and I…I wouldn’t make any trouble for you at…at all.” 

Fran brought Peter up to her face and looked at him severely, squeezing his body in her now-sweaty grip. “Now, is that any way to talk to someone who just gave them the first blowjob of their life?” asked Fran harshly. “You know, Peter, if our relationship is gonna work out, you’re gonna need to learn to be a lot more grateful and appreciative than that! Unless…of course…you’d rather take up that vacant job in between my ass cheeks as my little fart blocker?” 

“N-no!” cried Peter, terrified. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Fran, nodding smugly. “Maybe, in time, you’ll learn how good you’ve got it…right here…in my hand…instead of…well…you know where. I could do it, you know — I should put you down there right now, since you’ve been so ungrateful.”

“P-p-please d-don’t!” he begged her, holding up in hands in a desperate plea. 

“Hmmm…well, ok,” she said. “But you owe me, little Peter. Especially after all that teasing you put me through at Lane Bryant, you owe me big time.” 

She rose up out of her hair, with the naked Peter still in her grip, and left the booth, depositing money on the table. On her way out, the hostess stopped her. 

“So, everything went alright?” asked the hostess uncertainly, her eyes on the naked form of Peter in Fran’s sweaty grip. 

“Oh yes!” said Fran brightly, nodding her head. “We both had an absolutely wonderful time — I think we’re a great match, actually! Little Peter here’s going to come home with me!”

“Is that right?” asked the hostess to Peter. “You agree to go home with this lady? It’s uh…you know…policy to make sure that both partners agree, you understand?” 

“Oh I understand perfectly,” said Fran warmly. “Well go on Peter, tell the nice young lady how you feel.” She gave him a hard squeeze, warning him with her grip that he shouldn’t cross her. 

“Y-yes,” stuttered Peter to the hostess. “Y-yes, I…I, uh…w-would, uh…r-really like to, uh, to go home, with…with Fran.” 

The hostess looked at him silently — she didn’t really seem to believe him, but a moment later she shrugged and gestured them out the door. Fran chuckled as they left — apparently, the hostess jobs at Martha’s didn’t pay enough for them to go around getting in the way of older women and their desires. 

Now that they were outside the restaurant, Fran separated her giant, sweaty, middle-aged breasts, exposing her dark cleavage to Peter, who looked down at the chasm like it was some sort of mythical canyon that would swallow up his whole existence, pulverize him into nothing, and smite his very being. She set him in between her sweaty mammaries and then let them go, leaving only his head showing. As she strolled down the street, she gave them a squeeze, enveloping her new boyfriend in sweaty, fatty flesh. 

“Hmmm yesss Peter, I’ve got myself a little virgin boy,” she chuckled down at him as she strode down the sidewalk. “I’m gonna take it upon myself to teach you all about the birds and the bees, little boy. Oh yes…there are gonna be a lot of HARD study sessions and late nights with me, I can tell you that. I’m quite the hungry, passionate teacher!” 

Peter felt a sense of despair as his whole body vibrated with Fran’s laughter. What had he gotten himself into??


	8. A Desperate Proposition

Fran and Peter arrived at her house. The journey in between her breasts had been especially difficult for Peter, and by the time Fran was walking up her stairs he was feeling almost delirious from being smothered, jostled, and ultimately overwhelmed in between her sweaty breasts. He could suddenly feel some commotion as his entire body shook and vibrated with every movement of her massive body. She was undressing down to underwear. Suddenly, he felt a great whoosh of air and light as she brought him out from in between her breasts and set him on her bedroom dresser. The free air felt cold against his skin, particularly since he was fairly wet all over with her boob sweat. Fran’s dresser was mid-thigh height for her, and so Peter found himself staring slightly up at her huge bush and fat camel toe that loomed above him like some kind of freakish extraterrestrial spaceship threatening to kidnap him. He swallowed nervously as he saw that her panties were now completely soaked through from cum & sweat. Her fat pussy seemed to almost mist the air with the scent of her pheromones…Peter could feel her snatch exhaling out into the air, and shivered in fear as the hot breath of her vagina washed over him. He felt like he was in a cloud of her powerful scent of arousal, and it was affecting his brain. He couldn’t think straight, and was having a difficult time getting his bearings as he stood there uneasily. It was almost like he was drunk on Fran’s overpowering pheromones. 

As she looked down at the tiny young man, Fran felt the creeping promise of sexual pleasure slowly pricking at her nether regions. She had a moment where she could hardly believe that this was actually happening. She had him now! Her new man and dildo! And he was just the youngest, cutest, freshest, absolute best one she could have ever dreamed of! 

“Mmmm I can’t wait to use you, my little man,” she said down to him seductively, fingering her thick pussy lips in anticipation through her panties. As she spoke, she slid her panties to the side, revealing her dripping cunt. Peter felt a fresh and more intense wave of her pheromones overwhelm his senses, and he actually felt his eyes watering due to the pungency and the potency of her scent. She started fingering herself, her pussy scratching and squelching as her vigorous fingers rubbed the thick, steaming, lubricated flesh. A couple drops of cum plopped down on the dresser before Peter, causing him to jump in surprise and revulsion. Fran let out a series of deep, almost masculine-sounding, ugly grunts in the process. Peter’s fear increased as he saw how horny this giantess had become — he had to say something to try and forestall his doom. 

“P-please F-fran!” he stuttered desperately as he looked up to her with a pleading face. “Please don’t use me — n-not…not like this! I’m…I’m j-just out of high school and…and y-your my m-mom’s old friend, and…and I-I’m not r-ready…ready for this, Fran! It’s…it’s r-rape!” 

Fran suddenly seemed to come to in the midst of her sexual reverie and reached down, grabbing him roughly and bringing him up to her face. Peter’s eyes widened in fear as he saw that she was looking for aroused, more horny, than ever. 

“No guy of mine,” she growled at him, “no matter who he is, no matter how young or inexperienced or cute, is gonna be a freeloader.” 

“A f-freeloader?” he stammered, not understanding. He felt her tighten her ham-handed grip on his little body as she shook him in front of her face. 

“Yes, no freeloading allowed!” she said severely. “You have to pitch in, Peter! And at your size, let’s be honest…you’re really only good for a few things – the most important of which is as my dildo.” 

“N-noo!” he cried. 

“Yessss!” she shot back, cocking her head to the side as she mocked him. “It’s physically hard work, but look at this little body of yours — it’s perfect! It’s work that you’re clearly built for.” 

Peter was absolutely terrified at the toll her drooling monster could take on him. There was no way he was going to be able to last long as her dildo — his mind shot back to what her dildo had looked like…all damaged and falling apart and covered in dry cum and pubic hairs…he did not want to end up like that! But he didn’t have much time to think, because Fran was brandishing some sort of flesh-colored latex tubing – it looked kind of like an unrolled condom with the bottom and top thirds cut off. Without giving him any time to contemplate his fate, she slid him into it, ignoring his flailing protests. She guided his penis through a little hole cut into the tubing – for his own pleasure when they fucked. 

“See, I care about my little man-dildo’s pleasure too!” she cooed down to him, as she navigated his little penis through the tiny opening. The latex tubing kept his arms at his sides and his legs together, extending from his upper stomach to his knees. It held him so tightly that it made him stand up straight, like a toy soldier. 

“Yesss, perfect,” said Fran, examining Peter’s forced upright posture in the latex tube. “You should be thanking your stars for this tubing idea I had, little Peter. You’ll see how well it works — it keeps you nice and rigid for me. It lets me ride you that much harder and longer…like a real woman like me should expect to be fucked…without me having to worry about hurting you.” 

Without wasting any more time, she began to lower him back down towards her drooling snatch. It was the moment that she’d been waiting for! She felt her heart rate increase as the blood beat through her mighty body, the impending heat of arousal heating up her neck and face. 

“Wait!” yelled out Peter, in one last-ditch effort to save himself from Fran’s hungry pussy. “W-wait! L-let’s…let’s play a game first!” 

Fran stopped lowering him and brought him back up to her face. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“A game?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Y-yes…yes, a…a game! Y-you know…kinda…kinda like foreplay?” 

Fran frowned at him as she considered his suggestion. She felt like she was way too horny for foreplay, and far preferred going straight to the hard fucking he’d been teasing her for. But…at the same time, she remembered that this was the little guy’s first time. There would never be another “first time” for her wonderful new dildo man ever again, so maybe…maybe, just this once, she’d humor him. 

“Ok my little virgin toy,” she breathed at him, her hot and slightly sour breath washing over him unpleasantly, “let’s play your little game. Good gracious, you’re such a little tease! What are the parameters for this game of yours?” 

Peter’s mind was rushing desperately, trying to come up with ways to save himself. “How about,” he said, trying to sound natural and controlled, “we make it interesting?” 

“Go on,” said Fran, grinning at her toy. – 

“If…if I win,” said Peter, “then I get the, uh…the right to take things slow.” 

“Mmhmm,” nodded Fran. “Now what happens if I win?” 

“If…if you win,” said Peter, feeling an uncomfortable tightening in his stomach as he spoke the words, “then I’ll let you take over completely. You can do anything you want to me, and I’ll…I’ll even sign over my full guardianship immediately afterwards.” 

Fran’s eyes sparkled darkly as her grin grew wider. She had been planning on making him do that anyway, but at least this way, with the game it’d easier. Peter looked desperately into her face for an answer. Without speaking, she lowered him back down to the dresser and then shot her huge hand into her purse, pulling out the dildo she had compared him to earlier. The room shook as she walked right up to him and lowered her panties. Her massive bush bounced out, and Peter was once again assaulted by the scent of her salty snatch. Fran suddenly and violently plunged the dildo into her fat cunt, all the way to the hilt, and began ramming it in and out of herself. Peter could do nothing but watch in wide-eyed fear as Fran aggressively fucked herself with the dildo in front of him. 

She suddenly brought it back out of herself and slammed it down right next to him, a couple droplets of her cum sprayed on him. The dildo was covered in her thick fluid. 

“Deal,” she said huskily, “but if I win, no more pushing this off, you understand? Even the paperwork can wait. I need release now, little Peter. And right after I win, old rusty here is going straight in the trash. It’s your job now.”


	9. The Game

Peter felt his little heart rate increase as Fran spoke her intimidating words. The truth was, he had no idea whatsoever for a game. 

“So what’s it gonna be?” boomed Fran, standing over him, folding her big arms across her colossal breasts. “What’s the game, little pipsqueak?”

“Uh…I…uh…” stammered Peter. High up above him, he saw a smug smile spread across Fran’s face. There was no escaping it — she knew that his “game” ploy was nothing more than an obvious and pathetic attempt at stalling. She thought about shoving him straight into her pussy right then and there. But she took a deep breath — she’d let this play out. She’d make it fun. 

“How about two truths and a lie?” she suggested helpfully. “How does that sound to you, little guy? If you’re so keen on playing games, that’s a fun one.”

“O-ok,” he said, not knowing what else to say. “T-two truths and a lie.” 

“What a lovely suggestion!” said Fran brightly, pretending that it had been his suggestion all along. “I love that game!” She snickered down at him; she expected the game to be quick. They stayed there as the game began, with Peter standing on the dresser, still in the latex tubing, right next to Fran’s cum-covered dildo. He could not avoid periodically looking up at her huge, bushy snatch. He was terrified at the idea of being raped by this monstrous furry cunt. He had to take a series of deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating — there was no question: he had to win. 

“Ok, you first!” she said. 

“Uh…ok…uh…I just graduated high school, blond is my natural hair color, and…and I…I had a threesome once.”

Fran scoffed down at him as she put her hands on her hips. “Oh please!” she said, “it’s so obvious that you’re lying about having a threesome — you just told me a little while ago that you’ve never even had sex. Booorrrinnggg! Ok, now me…” She paused and pondered. Then she looked down at him deviously. 

“Ok, how about this — I prefer men who are around 7 inches tall, my favorite drink is a tequila sunrise, and I weigh over 400 pounds.” 

Her eyes sparkled darkly down at Peter. She thought that she had him with this one. Peter looked up at her uneasily…he knew at least one of these was true for sure — there was no question that she preferred guys who were 7 inches tall…his height. He wasn’t sure about her favorite drink…but as he looked up and down her body, he was pretty sure that Fran was telling the truth when she said that she weighed over 400 pounds. She was so tall already, and that fact combined with her incredibly thick figure, complete with her titanic ass, enormous, undulating hips, and fat pendulous boobs…well, as he looked at her, Peter didn’t have any doubt in his mind that she weighed that much. She must have been lying about her favorite drink. 

“Uh…y-you’re…you’re lying about y-your favorite drink,” he said. 

“Damn!” cursed Fran, looking down on him severely. “I thought you’d at least be a gentleman and not imply out loud that you think I weigh over 400 pounds.”

“I’m…I’m sorry!” he pleaded up at her. 

“Never mind…just, just go again, will you?” she snapped.

“O-ok…ummm…uh…I l-like watching sports…uh…m-my favorite sport is s-soccer and…and I, uh…I almost failed out of high school.”

Fran was getting more and more frustrated with Peter’s lackluster commitment to this game. After all — it was his idea to play it, anyway! His truths and lies were all boring and completely predictable. 

“What kind of truth-lie combination is that!?” she thundered down at him. “Come on Peter — I know you were a good student in high school — that’s a blatant lie!” She suddenly reached down and grabbed him, bringing him right within an inch of her flushed face. 

“You know, little guy, you’re venturing into dangerous territory here. I’m gonna fuck you that much harder for your first time if you continue making me wait!” 

Her vociferous words frightened Peter to his core — she spoke so severely to him that she left spittle on his terrified face in the process. She eyed him intensely as she spouted off her next round of truths-lies: 

“I enjoy anal sex, my poor little hubby died in a sex accident with me, and my name is short for “Francesca.”” 

Peter knew the answer, but at this point he had stirred up Fran so much that he was actually afraid to win. She was so much bigger than him, and she had him trapped – his arms and legs were held together by this weird latex tube, and even when he tried to struggle, there was no hope of him escaping. He imagined what she would act like in the event of him actually winning. Would she actually honor his wishes and take it slowly? As he looked up into her hungry eyes, and eyed her drooling snatch, he felt a wave of doubt crash over him. There was no way that this sex-crazed giantess was going to stand for her prey asserting itself like that. There was no way that she was actually going to allow him to dictate the situation, even if it was because he won a game after they had both entered into a verbal agreement to honor the results beforehand. 

In fact, he reasoned, if he won, Fran probably wouldn’t stop at violating the agreement. Knowing her and how volatile she could become when she was horny, Peter feared that losing would drive her into such a state of anger-fueled lust that she would not only use him as her dildo, but do so in an especially cruel and violent way, just as payback for losing. The more he thought about this possibility, the more likely it seemed. He felt his heart sink — he was stuck between a rock and a hard place…he was stuck between Fran’s old beat-up dildo and her lubricated pussy. He stared at her hairy monster, dripping in anticipation down her thigh. His heart sank even further. That was it — there was no escape. He was a prisoner of this lustful, titanic, middle-aged sex-maniac, and the sooner he accepted it, the easier she would go on him. Bowing his head, he accepted his fate.

“Th-the lie is…that…that your husband died in a sex accident with you,” he said quietly, knowing full well that it was the truth. 

“Wrong!” cried Fran happily, pointing down at him with a giant finger. “My name’s just “Fran” — it’s not short for anything. The other two were true — oh thank gawd!! I win!!” She did a little dance, shaking and jostling her big ass this way and that as she fingered herself a few more times. Privately, she suspected that Peter had thrown the game on purpose, but this thought didn’t discourage her. In fact, it made her all the more happy; it meant that he had finally decided that struggling against her was useless, and that he had accepted his ultimate fate as her sex toy for life. 

She danced back over excitedly to her underwear drawer, her bedroom shaking with each step of her huge body. She grabbed more items from the drawer, just below where Peter was standing. She then grabbed him and trekked to a footstool in front of her walk-in closet. 

“See this thing right here?” she asked of Peter, indicating to the stool. “I call this my fuckstool. Like the sound of that, little guy?” 

“Y-your…fuckstool?” he asked uneasily. 

She laughed. “Yes! So eloquent, I know! But it certainly does get the idea across, doesn’t it?” 

“It…it sure does,” said Peter, feeling more and more afraid by the second. 

“Since I’m a natural dom,” continued Fran imperiously, tossing her head in the air, “I deserve to be on top, regardless of my size and weight, don’t you think?”

“I…I c-can’t argue with that,” stuttered Peter. 

Fran chuckled at his response. “Of course you can’t argue with it,” she said, grinning down at him. “It’s true! And anyway, I think you’ve realized now that it’s unwise to try and go against my wishes. You’ve taken some very positive steps in that direction, haven’t you, my new little dildo man?” 

Peter could do nothing except nod his head slowly as he looked at the stool. It was roughly a foot off the ground, made of wood, and reinforced with what looked like steel…to support quite a bit of force. Fran positioned Peter’s prone body on the stool as she walked around, getting everything ready. 

“Yes, as you know, unfortunately I lost my poor little husband a while back in a sex accident. Aww, sweet, sweet Walter! He had been so perfect for me!”

“Wh-what…what actually happened to him?” asked Peter, asking the question in order to delay Fran’s inevitable usage of him. Immediately, though, he regretted his question — he really didn’t want to know the details. But Fran was already in the midst of her answer. 

“We had had an argument over me treating him more like an object and less like a hubby. The nerve of him, right!? And all because earlier we ate at that Mexican restaurant he absolutely looovveed but damn well knew didn’t agree with me!”

“Oh…w-wow,” said Peter, thinking that this was a strange beginning to the story. But Fran was still talking.

“So…you know, at this restaurant, I eat some enchiladas, praying that they’re not gonna disagree with me this time, but of course, guess what happened?”

“They…they didn’t agree with you?” ventured Peter. 

“They certainly did not,” said Fran emphatically. “When I had to go use the restroom – with little Walter as well, just to keep him safe, you know…I did my business, which I have to say was especially nasty, thanks to those awful enchiladas, and guess what?”

“Wh-what?” asked Peter, dreading the answer. 

“There was no more toilet paper!” boomed Fran. “And not only that — there wasn’t even a single paper towel — just the goddamn air dryers!”

“Oh…oh man,” said Peter, trying to respond appropriately to a story that was getting more and more terrifying by the second. 

“There was only one solution,” continued Fran, walking around Peter as she told the story. “He begged me not to, but I didn’t have a choice, you see? What was I gonna do, walk around in public with a shit-stained backside? No way!”

“N-no…no way,” agreed Peter fearfully, nodding his head even as he felt himself inwardly retching. 

“He put up a fight when I used him to wipe my lady parts,” continued Fran, “but ohhhhh boy, you should have heard how he screamed bloody murder each time she used him to clean the other end.” 

“Ohhh g-god,” whispered Peter, horrified. Fran caught his tone and looked down at him with a stern light in her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to hurt him, you understand,” she said emphatically. “I loved him! But it was him, Walter, who suggested the place, right!?”

“R-right,” said Peter, nodding his head vigorously again, thinking that it would be dangerous to do anything but vehemently agree with her. 

“And besides, at least I rinsed him all the way after each wipe, ‘ya know? It could have been a lot worse for him, but no — I was considerate!”

“V-very…very considerate,” agreed Peter, nodding his head some more.

“So anyway,” kept on Fran, “the argument escalated and spilled over into the ensuing days. The little runt was totally giving me the worst kind of attitude possible — he was totally ungrateful for everything I did for him, and everything I was for him. He just wouldn’t wipe that insufferable little pout off his face. And so I stopped caring for him in the same way. Why should I, after all, if he wasn’t going to be grateful?”

“W-why…why indeed?” asked Peter, agreeing with her. 

“So occasionally… I’d use him, then toss him in my underwear drawer. Without so much as a wash or kiss,” she continued. “But it wasn’t like I was trying to be cruel to him or anything! I only did that when I was late for work. I mean like I said, it was largely because I was sick of his little ungrateful attitude, but anyway, he should have thanked me for fitting him in! I could have easily just gone to work without having sex with him at all, you understand! I could have just as easily have ignored him because I was mad, but did I? No! No, I still wanted to be intimate with my little hubby, even as we were fighting. And what did he do? Instead of being grateful, it made his attitude even worse! He should have been thanking me, and not make me feel bad about it!”

As she was telling Peter this story, she strapped a helmet onto his head that was shaped like the mushroom tip of a penis. He did his best to try and just focus on the story she was telling him, but it wasn’t really helping his anxiety. The story itself was getting worse and worse, and what was happening in real time was also getting worse — after the mushroom-tip penis helmet, Fran produced a ball sack-shaped suction cup, outfitted with boots for his feet, and put it on him. He was looking more and more like an actual dildo. 

“Finally,” said Fran bitterly, continuing her story, “the little devil asked for a divorce. A divorce!? Can you believe that!? And after everything I did for him?!” Fran suctioned Peter to the stool and placed it a few feet away. She went over and closed the closet door, revealing a full-sized, hanging mirror attached to it. 

“I know how visual you little men are,” she said, briefly interrupting her story. “This way you can see my “huge tits” and my “big ass” when I hop off and give you a breather. See, this is what I’m talking about — see how kind and thoughtful I am? See how I’m thinking about your needs, Peter, even as I’m totally horny, about to fuck your brains out? This is exactly what Walter didn’t appreciate.”

“He…he should have appreciated you,” managed Peter, inwardly squirming. ‘This lady must be delusional,’ he thought as he looked at her huge naked body. She’ was a crazy, tall, fat lady, pushing 50. Yeah, her breasts and butt were huge — heck they were enormous – since a good amount of her fat distribution went there. But they were covered in cellulite, stretch marks, a few wrinkles. She didn’t look unnaturally ugly or anything, since it was only natural that she should look this way now after years of overfeeding and natural aging…but there was no question that Fran was not the model of female attraction for someone like Peter.

He stared at her huge body because he couldn’t help it, like if he was looking at a car accident. He was repulsed by her body, especially by the knowledge that she was about to fuck him against his will, but he kept all his feelings to himself. Fran beamed at how cute he looked, not knowing his true thoughts, as she turned around and squatted over him. Her big sweaty ass cheeks spread out as she lowered herself, hovering her monstrous pussy just above his trapped form. Her drooling pussy was emitting a strand of cum that hung down for a few moments, finally dropping onto his head, covering his face and shoulder and causing him to cough up the fragrant fluid. 

“Hmmm, yesss,” purred Fran, “so…anyway, going back to the story: I placed Walter on this very stool – only without the helmet or rubber back brace. Yesss, I’ve learned my lesson, little Peter. Don’t worry — I’m gonna take extra good care of you when I use you— you’ll be totally safe I promise!” 

As she said this, she lowered herself down and made contact with him, teasing her fat furry lips with his head, scratching his face with her pubes and grunting as she leaked out more fluid. Then she went back up. Peter was now sputtering out more of her cum. He looked across the room into the mirror, staring at his pathetic form just below this enormous older woman. 

“Poor Walter begged me not to,” said Fran, as she continued to tell her story while teasing Peter’s head with her pussy. “But I was in no mood to be gentle to him. Not after the way he treated me. So I started to anger-fuck him…”

Fran wiggled slightly over his head, lining him up just right.

“...like this!” She yelled just as she began slamming her huge ass down on the bench, hopping up and down a few times – ramming him in and out of herself before plopping back down and grinding against the bench. With a swift and squelching flourish, Fran proceeded to fuck Peter’s entire body without any care for his well-being. This was not romantic, intimate sex — this was swift, brutal, and slogging. Fran was truly fucking Peter’s whole body…extremely hard. 

Peter tried to cry out, but he may as well have been trying to plead and beg with a hurricane or a tornado. Fran plopped down fully and squeezed her vaginal muscles like a vice, and once again, Peter opened his mouth to scream. But it was useless — his entire body was flooded with so much cum that he could actually feel his lungs beginning to fill with her cum. There was so much of it that he could see some leak out from beneath her whenever he got a glimpse of them both, however brief, in the mirror. Fran raised herself up, as her greedy monster attempted to pull him up with her, before finally letting him go, with a loud and suckered pop, making his suctioned form comically wobble and sway about, just like a real-life dildo would.

Peter was in bad shape after just about 30 seconds of fucking. He was coughing up her thick goo, feeling as though she had nearly broken his ribs. His body felt like it was on fire as he fought for oxygen, for air, for anything that would grant him a temporary respite from the vicious and brutal onslaught of Fran’s monstrous vagina. 

“How’s it feel to be a man now?!” she cackled above him, before continuing to pound her huge bulk down on top of him, skewering herself with the entire length of his prone and hapless body.

“You see, Peter,” she continued as she fucked him, “I was in such a state of rage that I didn’t really pay attention to how hard I was fucking my poor little hubby. After my fifth orgasm or so I was satisfied and ready to forgive.”

Peter was straining to listen to the story. Despite his current situation, he was still actually quite interested to learn what happened — he harbored a sick kind of fascination, mixed with dread, about how this story was going to end. 

“Only what I found when I climbed off him,” came Fran’s voice, “My poor little hubby, god bless his soul, was completely covered in cum and littered with my pubes. He was ghost-white…his mouth was agape and filled with so much cum that it leaked out onto this stool here. And oh, Peter, I tried to save him really, I did! I tried to squeeze it out of his lungs when she saw that his poor little matchstick ribs had caved in! Poor, tiny man! I had literally destroyed him with my vagina! I had let emotion get the better of me…and I’ve paid the price, little Peter — I’ve been lonely ever since.”

Fran paused in her fucking of Peter and her story, turning around to look down at him as he dripped with her cum. “You know,” she said sadly, “sometimes I wonder if any man could bring me as much happiness as Walter did. Even in his final act, he gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had. If only…if only I could take it back.” She bowed her head and looked quite sad for a moment, to the point that Peter actually felt a twinge of pity for her. 

“But that’s in the past,” she said, brightening up as Peter felt his dread abruptly return. “Now I have a chance at a new beginning! And with a dashing, and darn right adorable little guy named…Peter!”

Peter tried to answer, but his mouth was still full of cum, so all her could do was utter a few gurgling sounds. 

“And with a little bit of training,” Fran continued, “I know that he can be just as good. But right now he’s got quite a bit of teasing he’s gotta make up for!” She smiled deviously and began to lower herself back to Peter’s still-coughing form, teasing her swollen pussy lips again with his head. She then wiggled a little, descending further as she lined him up just like before. 

“Now hold still for Fran sweetie,” she breathed huskily. “Mama’s gonna make you hers!”


	10. Lovemaking

The bedroom was alive with the sound of fucking…more precisely, the sound of Fran fucking Peter’s helpless, prone body. The mushroom helmet on his head, as well as the elaborate contraption that Fran had devised and strapped him into, all served to turn Peter’s 7-inch body into Fran’s brand new dildo. Peter’s protesting cries were muffled by the huge expanses of Fran’s enormous ass as it slammed down on his body over and over — time and time again, she fed Peter’s entire body to her pussy, which made lewd squelching sounds every time its walls came down around him, squeezing him tightly as her ass slammed down on the stool. Every time her ass came down, it made little splashes of her cum and sweat. 

There was no set rhythm to Fran’s frenzied lovemaking. Once she was beginning to establish a normal rhythm, she either sped up or slowed down, so that Peter was left feeling even more helpless — there was nothing he could get used to. He couldn’t time his breaths with his massive captor’s cadence. Early on, she had taken to bouncing up and down, impaling herself down completely on Peter’s body. After a minute or so of this quick, passionate bouncing (punctuated by periodic barbaric cries from Fran), Peter had just about managed to learn her rhythm, and was holding his breath at the appropriate times, so he could quickly manage to take a rapid gulp of air as she came up off his body before bouncing down again. 

However, just as he learned this rhythm, Fran abruptly switched — she slammed her fat ass down on his body, spearing it completely into her, but she did not come up this time. Instead, she kept Peter’s body inside her and started to roll and gyrate her hips left and right, and back and forth, in a series of lewd ovals. Deep inside her boiling hot snatch, Peter panicked — he had planned out his next breath so carefully, but now Fran wasn’t coming up off him! She was doubling down, grinding her massive frame around and around his captive body. Peter struggled against his bonds, desperately trying to free himself, but there was no way he was getting out. All he could do was scream out as loud as he could, but the sound of his terrified voice was easily absorbed by the thick, billowing expanses of her vaginal walls. Besides, even if his voice had been audible outside her pussy, there was no way Fran would have been able to hear him. Her ecstatic moans were loud and animalistic, and drowned out any other sound in the bedroom. Even as he screamed and cried deep within her pussy, Peters could hear Fran’s impassioned wails drowning out his own voice. 

Right as Peter began to feel like his heart was about to burst, Fran shimmied her huge hips up as she wriggled off him. Peter’s skin felt the immediate cold cut of the outside world, and he heaved a desperate single breath. But that’s all he got, because right then, Fran slammed back down on him. This time, though, she did only one long, slow oval motion with her hips, before she powerfully flexed her kegel muscles harder than usual. Peter heard her cry out in a crazed scream, and he felt his bones crushing up against each other as she squeezed him tightly, flooding his entire body with a fresh flood of cum from a new orgasm. He tried to keep his mouth closed, but that didn’t help — Fran’s cum totally flooded over his body and invaded inside him through his nose, his ears, and even his eyes. Eventually Peter had to open his mouth to try and take a breath of moist, hot air, and Fran’s cum flooded into his mouth too. There was nothing he could do — there was no escape. Her thick syrupy ejaculate flooded into his body through every conceivable orifice, and he felt his head beginning to spin. This was it! He was going to pass out…drowned in a flood of Fran’s deluging cum! 

But right then Fran came up off him again, making sure to squeeze his body with her vagina as tightly as she could as she came up off him, so that, once his body was finally freed, there was a loud popping sound as she came up off him. 

“Mmmmm I LOVE that, Peter!” moaned Fran. She quickly slammed herself back down on him and came up slowly again, gripping his body with her pussy just like she did before. It was like her pussy didn’t want to let him go, and once again, it popped off his body with a loud, slurping squelch. Peter had time to take one more breath before Fran repeated the motion, slamming down hard on him and then coming up slowly, her greedy pussy clasping his body until the last moment. One more, after a few minutes, Peter found himself getting used to this new rhythm, and was now able to take several quick breaths when Fran’s pussy popped free of his body. 

But just like that, Fran launched into a brand new rhythm, and Peter felt himself moaning out in despair in the deep recesses of her hot dripping snatch. Now she was grinding on him…hard. Whereas she had been making comparatively graceful, gyrating ovals with her hips before, now she was simply power-fucking his entire body. She smashed herself down on him and only came up about halfway, to his waist, before smashing down again and again. And not only was she fucking him with renewed and violent energy, she was also going faster now. Faster, faster, and faster she ground into him…Peter shook his head back and forth deep within her, feeling his heart hammering away in a searing rhythm in his chest as he fought for every ounce of oxygen he could find inside her. 

Peter didn’t know it, since he had no way of knowing, but Fran’s furious grinding had started to create a veritable river of sweat and cum that had begun to run off the stool, dripping down to her bedroom floor in a series of steaming, musky waterfalls. But Peter had no idea of anything that was happening in the outside world — his entire world was Fran’s boiling vagina, and he tried to scream out as he once again felt her kegel muscles contract, squeezing the very breath out of his lungs, and filling them instead with the milky white discharge of her thick cum. 

Right as Peter was about to give up hope, as he felt the blackness of unconscious start to come over him, Fran abruptly came off him again, showering the top of his mushroom helmet with the thick raindrop drums of her cum. This was his chance! His chance to beg her mercy. 

“P-pp-pleeeassseee!!” he wailed out into the air, startling himself with how desperate and inhuman he sounded. “P-pleaseee s-s-stooppppp!!! I…I b-begggg youuuu!!” 

Fran peered down at him over the enormous folds of her big stomach. Her eyes studied him for a moment before a naughty, knowing smile crept across her face. 

“What, stop!?” she asked incredulously through her smile, mocking his desperation. “And miss this?” She promptly proceeded to slam her huge, sweaty, cum-dripping ass down on him again, riding him for a few seconds before she came back off him. Peter coughed and sputtered up cum as he gasped out like an animal, attempting to breathe. Fran looked down at him upside down — that same grin was still on her face. 

“Haha, not a chance, young man!” she laughed, shaking her head. “You’re the best thing to happen to me in a loonnggggg, loonnnggg time. Besides, it’s only your sputtering little mouth there that’s doing all the complaining. From the looks of it, the rest of you seems to be enjoying this!” 

Fran pointed down to Peter’s cock, which was pointed up, betraying his physical arousal despite his dire situation. All of Fran’s sexing had worked its magic, and little Peter’s cock was hard, totally against his own will. With a pleased chuckle, Fran suddenly reached down to her snatch and used a couple fingers to scoop up some “frosting” from her cum-soaked pussy. Ignoring Peter’s continued pleas to stop, she proceeded to reach down with these two fingers and jack him off, using her own cum as lubricant. As she jacked Peter’s cock without mercy, she wiggled her pussy in circles around the mushroom helmet on his head, teasing the hungry mouth of her dripping snatch with continued stimulation. Peter could tell that she was lining herself up for more, that she was telling him that their lovemaking wasn’t over…not by a long shot. 

A few minutes later, Fran resumed impaling herself on Peter’s luckless body, but she didn’t stop jacking him off. Even as she bounced up and down on his captive length, Fran’s fingers continued to work on his cock, gently but relentlessly tugging it in a steady rhythm. Peter felt his entire body tightening; it was as if, with each gentle insistent tug of his cock, Fran’s fingers were winding his whole body up like an alarm clock, until he was just about ready to explode. His cock was now fully engorged, harder than he could’ve ever believed possible, and as Fran came squelching down on him once again, his rock-hard prick happened to rub up against her G-spot. With a sudden loud wail that vibrated the entire room with its mighty sound, Fran had an earth-shattering orgasm that shook through her whole body. She tugged at Peter’s cock a little harder. That was all that needed to happen. He had reached the end of his rope and had no answer to her relentless ministrations. 

With a strange, hopeless yell, Peter came, bucking and shooting his load straight into Fran’s vaginal walls, where it mixed seamlessly with the much greater volume of her cum and sweat, congealing to form a new mixture. Peter felt his head bow down as he sagged in his bonds. The darkness was once again beginning to overtake him, and his breaths were coming in labored gasps, if they could even be called breaths at all at this point. His lungs were filled with Fran’s cum, his eyes and ears were totally slogged with her juices, and he even felt his rectum and urethral opening beginning to feel the seep of her fluids. That was it…he was done for. She was slowly filling his body from the inside out with her cum, with her essence, and it would slowly, painfully, drown him, bury him, extinguish him. 

But even as Peter sagged and drifted down into unconsciousness, Fran rose up of him again. This time, it was a longer break. She hopped off the stool and turned around to face Peter head-on. She looked incredible — she was covered with sweat, and her make-up was smeared, but none of that took anything away from her visage. She was shining, glistening, a new woman. Her beaming face conveyed an incredible lust and energy, and her eyes danced and sparkled with passion. In contrast, Peter was still conscious, but only barely. He was covered in her thick syrupy cum, and there were stray pubes from Fran’s bushy snatch that were stuck to his body. He was struggling to breathe, coughing up lungfuls of Fran’s “love” that was sputtering and oozing out of his sagging mouth. Even as he struggled to breathe, he had enough wherewithal to glance down and marvel at what he saw — it was like he was standing in a river of fluid. The entire stool was absolutely soaked in Fran’s juices, her cum and sweat, and it ran off the sides and onto her bedroom floor, making soft splashing sounds that Peter could hear far below. 

After standing there beaming at him for a few long moments, Fran took pity on her new toy and reached down, pressing her thumb into Peter’s chest as she simultaneously pressed into his back with her forefinger. The effect was to literally squeeze her cum out of Peter’s lungs. Her strength far far greater than his, and thus far more effective at clearing his lungs of her juices. It came flooding out of his mouth in milky-white torrents. Fran chuckled as she squeezed him a few more times, delighting in seeing how much of her cum had invaded his body. As she squeezed him, it turned her on even more to see her thick juices coming out of Peter’s eyes and nose as well. 

“Haha, look at that!” she chuckled to him, “I got all up inside you, didn’t I? You know, not all men are lucky enough to experience me this much up close, and inside their own bodies. You are one lucky young man, little Peter. You know that, don’t you?” 

By this point, Peter did indeed know enough…to nod his head “yes” even as he coughed and sputtered more of her cum. His head was beginning to clear as he took deep desperate heaves of fresh air. 

“Hmmm,” mused Fran out loud, a few moments later. “I think we should switch positions for the next round…what do you think?” 

Peter looked up at her in horror. “N-next round!?” 

“Oh yes!” she said brightly, making wide eyes down at him as she turned around and shook her big ass playfully in his direction. “We’ve just gotten started Peter!” 

“B-but please!! Please, y-you…you can’t!” cried Peter out in desperation. “Y-you’ll…you’ll kill me!! I’ll…I’ll dieee!!” 

Fran let out a loud laugh as she turned back around and put her hands on her hips, shimmying them back and forth suggestively as she smiled and shook her head down at him. 

“Aww, little Peter…you’re soooo adorable when you beg like that!” She mimed his high-pitched little voice, her eyebrows darting upward as she play-acted. “Oh p-p-pleeeeassee!” she cried, mocking him. “I’m g-g-going to d-d-dieeeee! Haha, what a cute little adorable boy! Such a drama queen! And just like my poor little late hubby, I might add. He always begged too, you know. Always thought I was gonna be the end of him, haha.” 

“B-but…y-you — ” Peter was about to say that Fran actually had been the end of her late husband, but she shooed away his words before he could finish. 

“Psssh, you’ll be fine!” she said. “And besides, this is all going to help you get into better shape. If you’re gonna be my new dildo man, we’ve gotta get you trained, now, don’t we?” Peter didn’t have time to respond, because, with that, Fran had suddenly reached her hand upward, bared in the implication of attack. She turned her fat ass towards Peter again and smacked her hand down loudly into the enormous expanses of flesh, sending it shaking and rippling threateningly in his direction.


	11. "Clearly You Have A Lot to Learn"

“Now this position was actually my other favorite with Walter,” Fran told Peter excitedly. “I always thought that it made my ass look so big, and, well…if my ass looks big to me, I can only imagine what it would look like to a little man like you, haha!” 

Peter couldn’t help but think, as he stared at the monstrous swells of Fran’s ass before him, that it didn’t look attractive at all — instead, it just looked unappetizingly big…just…obese. But he knew better than to say anything. He was beyond terrified of Fran at this point, and did not trust her to spare his life when he was in her good graces. He shuddered to think what she would do to him if he got on her bad side. 

Fran stepped over and unstrapped Peter from the stool contraption, but his body was still locked into the dildo appliance — he still was a captive, and he still couldn’t move. Holding Peter and the dildo-appliance in one hand, Fran walked over and suctioned him to the wall, with his stomach facing the ground. Without saying anything, she turned around and got on her hands and knees, with her ass facing him. Peter felt his heart start to race again in his chest…this couldn’t be happening! Not this!! From his suctioned position, Peter was able to bend his head back slightly, and what he saw made his blood run cold — he could see the horrifying view of Fran’s obese ass ballooning out as she got down on her hands and knees. Her ass had already looked big enough, but as she got down into this position, it swelled out even huger, to an almost obscene degree. 

Still without speaking, Fran spread her fat cheeks, revealing her dark butt crack. It was pigmented with an ugly dark hue, achieved after years upon years of sweating and chafing. Craning his head even more, Peter could see below her ass crack, to her still-dripping pussy, which looked like some kind of grotesque, drooling animal that was crouching in wait. Her pubic bush was so expansive that actually extended all the way back to the base of her ass crack — Fran had long since abandoned any pretense of pubic grooming — she had allowed her bush to grow up wild and unkempt for years. 

As Fran began to back closer to Peter’s trapped, suctioned body against the wall, he was hit with the familiar aroma of sex, which was now mixed with a stronger, more pungent scent…the scent of her ass sweat. Purring with pleasure as she laughed softly, Fran peeked around her huge body at him, shaking her cheeks. She thought that Peter liked her butt, and she made sexy eyes at him as she continued to shake herself in his direction. Thankfully for Peter, his true tastes were kept secret from Fran — her butt was far too huge and cellulite-ridden for his tastes. He felt a lurch of sickness suddenly come up from inside his stomach, but he tightened his body into the dildo contraption, determined not to throw up in front of her. He had no delusions — such a thing would’ve undoubtedly hurt her feelings, or at least made her mad. 

As Fran began to jostle and jockey her huge ass in position, attempting to line herself up with him, Peter had to stifle another lurch of nausea. He was completely grossed out by the fact that he had just noticed a few stray asshairs near her pulsing anus. Once again, though, Fran didn’t notice. She just kept backing up, closer and closer, until finally they were touching, except this time, instead of him being pressed against her pussy, he was now pressed up against her butt hole. Peter felt himself go numb. No…there was…there was just no way…that this was happening. 

“Ooops!” Fran said breathily, her voice thick and heavy with arousal. She craned her neck around and once again made eyes at him. There was no doubt now what her plan was. 

“P-pleaseee,” begged Peter again, in a voice that was barely stronger than a whisper. “Please….I beg you….” He felt her asshairs scratching against his chest and face. Fran suddenly spread her cheeks and backed up even more, resulting in her ass hole making direct contact with Peter’s face. He could actually feel it trembling and pulsating against him, the knotted hole working against his face like some kind of terrifying alien. Far beyond, he could hear her giggling in pleasure as she felt his little chin and cheeks brush up against her rectum. 

Suddenly, without any hint of a warning, Fran passed gas, sending a powerful cloud of odorous gas washing over his entire body. Peter started screaming. 

“Please!!” he cried out, feeling himself retch and dry-heave from the awful stench. “Please, let me out!! Let me out!!!” 

“Shame on you, young man!” she said sternly, turning around from her hands-and-knees position to speak in his direction. “True love means embracing your partner, flaws and all! I accept that I’m an older woman who has some problems with my flatulence. Can you accept that, Peter? If we are going to work out, you need to learn to accept these things. Not all women are pretty and delicate like they used to be in the commercials, you know? It seems like I’m having some constipation problems now, too. But you know what? When I was having these kinds of problems in the past, anal sex with Walter did wonders for me.” She nodded her head in Peters direction, who was shaking his head. 

“And guess what?” Fran continued, “Walter never complained about my gas. Oh sure, I don’t think he liked it at first, but he got used to it. Just like you will, Peter! You’ll have to, because you’re gonna be smelling a lot of it!" 

But Peter didn’t stop — he kept crying and begging for Fran to spare him her ass, for him not to go in there. Fran rolled her eyes and sighed. She was tired of this young man whining and complaining about everything — didn’t he know how lucky he was!? She raised her fat ass up and started to wiggle her furry pussy around his head, before abruptly slamming back against the wall. 

Just like that, Peter found himself right back to where he had been before, except this time, he was jutting out parallel to the floor. Fran was slamming her massive ass into him, stabbing herself in her pussy with his helpless body. She backed into him again and again with renewed energy, gyrating in circles around him every few humps or so. And just like when he had been strapped to the stool, Peter was unable to accurately predict Fran’s rhythm. She started by slamming back hard into him, grinding herself into his body as she went forward and back up, went forward and backed up again, with slow, insistent gravity. Right when Peter was getting used to this rhythm, however, Fran changed it again — she sped up, humping his body faster and faster until Peter was afraid that she was going to cause the walls to break, let alone his own body. With each violent backwards thrust of her huge body, he felt his bones crush up against each other, and his organs squish and squash each other uncomfortably. After a few minutes of this quick rhythm, Fran abruptly shifted to her slow gyrations, sending her mammoth butt into lascivious circles around his confined form. 

Peter was becoming more and more deteriorated from the abuse that Fran’s pussy was inflicting on him. She shifted her technique once more, back to quick violent back thrusts. She wasn’t even coming all the way off his body, so that his upper half was now permanently inside her. Peter could feel himself panicking again. He needed air. He fought desperately to breathe, but all that filled his mouth, throat, and lungs, was Fran’s spicy moisture, her sweat mixed with her pre-cum. He became vaguely aware of Fran’s moans issuing forth louder and louder from outside her, but Peter could do nothing to prevent the inevitable onslaught of her vaginal flood. 

A minute or so later, with a lusty scream, Fran had a climactic orgasm, squeezing her vaginal muscles tightly around Peter’s body in a vice-like grip. Rivers more of her thick cum gushed over him, filling his mouth, throat, and lungs, invading in through his eyes and ears, and once more trickling into him even through his ass hole and pee hole. This time, though, Fran did not let up — she kept screaming in ecstasy as she continued to slam herself backward into Peter’s body, extending out her orgasmic bliss as long as she could. Little Peter simply could not withstand her this time. The darkness loomed in his vision, and he went completely limp in his bonds, his head with its mushroom helmet drooping slightly as he went unconscious. Fran wasn’t aware, and kept humping and gyrating herself against him for two full minutes after he had passed out. 

Eventually, she came off him, crawling forward on her hands and knees until his body came free of her pussy with a loud suction-y slurp. His unconscious form in the dildo contraption wobbled and waved, and Fran turned to look at the wall. Her ass cheeks had actually made indents in the drywall from how hard she had been humping him. She quickly saw that he was unconscious, so she pulled him off the wall, a bit angry at herself for letting things get a little out of hand. She produced two fingers, her index finger and middle finger, and began to give him CPR, gently pressing into his breastplate with her fingers. 

After about half a minute or so, Peter began coughing up her cum. Fran breathed a sigh of relief — she was grateful that her new little toy was okay. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, little guy,” she said softly, as she continued to press her cum out of his lungs. “I’m sorry I let things get a little too crazy there.” Peter was whimpering and shaking, and Fran cooed down, consoling him as she continued to clear his lungs. 

“Don’t worry little thing,” she said smoothly, “I promise that I’ll try to be more gentle next time…but, you know, it is kind of your fault. For playing so hard to get for so long, you know? You were such a tease for so long and it got me all hot and horny for you…well, that’s what happens. So hopefully you’ve learned your lesson too.” 

After a couple minutes more of comforting the traumatized Peter, Fran told him that it was time for bed. “And I’ve got the perfect place for you to get used to my smell!” she said sweetly with a big smile, as she squeezed his still-hard penis. 

“P-please,” begged Peter in a whisper, which is all he could manage at this point, “Please untie me, Fran!” 

“Tsk! Tsk!” she said down at him, shaking her head. “Clearly you still have a lot to learn!” She brought him around to her back, bending forward as she separated her cheeks. 

“N-nooo!” screamed Peter, wriggling his little body in her grasp as he tried to escape. 

“Stop!” shouted Fran suddenly, shaking his body in her hand as she farted on him again. “If we’re going to be a couple, then we can’t have you always wrinkling your little nose in judgement when I fart! We have to stop that! And the only way to do it is for you to get used to my smells, to learn to love them!” As she spoke, Fran took his penis and inserted it into her butt hole, ignoring Peter’s protests, before releasing her sweaty cheeks down like two heavy doors, trapping him within her ass. 

Sighing pleasantly, Fran grabbed a pair of underwear and pulled them up her thick hips, releasing them with a loud snap onto her fat ass, sealing Peter in for bed. She heaved another sigh as she walked over to her bed and laid on her side. She felt a grin creep back onto her face as she felt Peter squirming in her ass. His little body felt so good against her rectum. Walter had struggled like this at first too…Peter reminded her so much of her late husband in so many ways. It was almost…too perfect. Except Peter was younger…and cuter. Fran couldn’t believe her luck — the day had been such a roller coaster of promising moments and disappointments, but ultimately, she had to admit that it had been an overwhelming success. To think of it — the chance of running into Peter again at the restaurant! They seemed almost fated to be together! 

She chuckled as she felt his little body continuing to struggle against her ass hole, and she suddenly let out another fart, straight into his body. Her smile widened — this time, the fart made him still. She wondered for a moment if Peter had succumbed to the gas and passed out, but she quickly brushed the thought away. He was probably still conscious, and even if he had passed out, it wasn’t like her gas was going to kill him. He’d wake up in a few minutes and be fine. The important thing was that he was getting used to her…to every part of her. It was for his own good; he needed to learn to appreciate every aspect of her. She certainly appreciated every aspect of him, after all. And with this thought in her mind, Fran nodded off, her new toy thoroughly sealed in her ass.


	12. A Big Girl Gathering

The big girls had gathered with their tiny male partners at Valentina’s house, for a fun pasta night. She lived upstate, a few hours away from Fran and the rest of the women. They had all been friends since college, and all of the middle-aged women were still friends because of their similar age, body type, and desire for young men. Fran still had the biggest breasts of anyone there, but it wasn’t by much — all the other women were massively curvy, tall, and huge women. Of course, Fran was there with Peter, who had been trained in the past few weeks to be better behaved. Peter could feel himself slowly starting to slip into the sexual fold of this titanic women, and his own feelings of personhood were beginning to dim. He existed for one purpose, and that was to give Fran whatever she wanted…which was usually sexual pleasure in a variety of lewd forms. 

In addition to Fran and Peter, Rhonda and the 5-inch Timothy were there as well. Rhonda had also seemed to have trained Timothy pretty well, because he was quiet and dutiful and followed any order she gave him unquestioningly. Additionally, Juana had joined the party too; she was a luscious 5’10 woman of Mexican descent who had shoulder-length black hair and an absolutely killer ass. Her man was named Philip, and he was a white man in his 20’s, 7 inches tall, with normal build and red hair. Before the Great Shrinking, he had used to be a jock. Most interestingly for Fran was the next couple: Zelda and Li. Zelda was an imposing 6’1 Jewish woman with pale skin and big curly dark hair. Her curves came close to matching Fran’s. Her partner, Li, was a tiny Chinese man who was exceptionally skinny and who stood at a paltry 3 inches tall. He was the same age as Peter. None of the other women there had seen a man as small as Li, and when Zelda had come walking in with Li peeking out of her purse, the other women had gathered around, gawking and uttering “ooos” and “aaahhs.” To round out the numbers was the hostess, Valentina, who was a 6’0 Italian-American with medium brown hair and lovely tan skin. Her man was named Jordan, and he was the same height as Timothy, clocking in at 5 inches tall. He was black and had a slender build, rather like Peter’s, and he looked rather nerdy. 

Valentina’s house was alive and roaring with the loud voices of all the women. All of them were quite loud and outgoing — the older they had all become, the less they cared for the social niceties that they had previously been so careful to observe. The Great Shrinking likely had something to do with it — after it happened, many women all over the world had started to assert themselves in new ways, in ways that had been unimaginable before. But Fran, Rhonda, Juana, Zelda, and Valentina were all naturally gregarious, and so their voices rose up in a loud and joyous cacophony, bouncing off the walls and the ceiling as they laughed and recounted the previous events of the evening. All of the enormous women were in their underwear, letting their massive breasts hang out lewdly for all to see. 

“Wow, Valentina!” said Rhonda appreciatively, leaning back in her chair as she pet her recently-expanded stomach, “That was some meal! Damn, I wish I could cook pasta like you! 

“You’d have to be Italian, like she is!” laughed Fran, who was also leaning back in her chair as she played with Peter’s body on the table absentmindedly with her fingers. 

“Haha, that’s not true, Fran — anyone can learn how to cook good pasta!” laughed Valentina, who was slowly stroking Jordan’s back with a finger that was almost as long as he was. 

“That’s true, actually!” agreed Juana, . “It doesn’t matter what your ethnicity is — haha, I mean, my mom is Mexican, and I never actually learned how to cook Mexican rice the way that she did.” 

“Oh Juana’s just being nice!” chuckled Fran, pointing her finger and shaking it back and forth playfully. “We all know why you’re in such a good mood, Juana!” Fran looked down next to Juana’s hand on the table, beside which sat Jordan quietly. His entire body was smaller than her hand, and as Fran stared at him, she licked her lips down at him hungrily. 

Juana unfurled her hand and covered Jordan from Fran’s view. “Hey!” she giggled, “He’s mine, Fran! You can’t have him! I won him fair and square!” 

“She sure did!” laughed Zelda, whose tiny man Li was huddled up beside one of her huge breasts, which was resting on the table top. He seemed very afraid and intimidated by all these massive, loud, and lascivious women. “Although I know Fran wants my little guy most of all!” 

“Haha, what the hell do you know, Zelda?” laughed Fran unconvincingly. “I’m perfectly happy with my little guy here, right Peter!?” 

“R-right,” said Peter, who, like Li, was also quite cowed by being around all these larger-than-life older women. Being Fran’s plaything was daunting enough, but to be around 4 other women who were around the same size as Fran, and who had the same loud confidence and off-the-charts sex drives, was downright terrifying. 

“Haha, I wasn’t suggesting that you weren’t happy with little Peter there,” chuckled Zelda. “I was just…observing how you looked at Li when you first saw him poking his little head out of my purse. You looked like you wanted to swallow him up whole with in your pussy.” 

“Did not!” teased Fran, sticking out her tongue playfully at Zelda. 

“Well hell, I sure was!” laughed Juana. She reached over and caressed Jordan’s back with her fingers. “But I’m satisfied that I won this little guy here. You’re very generous to give him up to me for a week, Valentina!” 

“Well, you won him fair and square!” said Valentina brightly, shrugging her shoulders. “No one else thought to look for him in the cookie jar. Haha, I have to say, ladies, that hide-and-seek game is one of my favorites so far.” 

“Yep!” agreed Rhonda, nodding her head. “I love the idea: you hide your man somewhere in the house, and then all the other girls have to try and find him…and whoever gets to him first gets to keep him for a week. Haha, I love it!” 

“Me too,” laughed Valentina. “There’s something primal about it, aggressive. It’s like you guys were hunting for him like prey.” 

“Well that’s exactly what we were doing!” burst out Fran, laughing loudly. “At least, that’s how it felt like to me. But then again, whenever I go out into the world, I feel kind of like a predator, you know…well, until recently, that is.” She cracked a wide grin and looked down at Peter, making wide eyes at him as her eyebrows went up and down suggestively. 

“Yeah, it’s only recently that you’ve found Peter, right?” asked Zelda. 

“A few weeks,” said Fran happily. “And many, many more to come, I’m sure!” She laughed at her pun on the word “come,” and ruffled Peter’s hair with the tip of her finger. He silently submitted to her treatment, knowing that he had absolutely no power in the exchange. 

“Well I do like that hide and seek game,” said Rhonda, “but I’ve gotta say that the wrestling one was my favorite.” 

“Oh my god, yesss, me too!” cried Juana. “It’s just soooo cute to watch our tiny little men try and make the other submit. Haha oh my god, too much!” The other women laughed loudly, all of them appreciating the memory of earlier in the evening, when they had pitted a naked Timothy against a naked Jordan, since they were both about the same size. The big ladies had crowded around the makeshift match, their naked tits forming the walls of the wrestling cage, and they had noisily bet on the outcome as the match commenced. Timothy had won, and since Valentina had made the biggest bet on him, she had won him for the week. 

“Well, my favorite was the tit-quake game,” put in Zelda. “I thought it was an amazing idea!” 

“Haha it sure was!” laughed Fran. The other women started chattering excitedly about the game, which had been been Valentina’s idea. Since all of the women had absolutely gargantuan breasts, Valentina had thought up a friendly little game to test the power and strength of their boobs. She had made all the tiny men stand in a straight line on the table and then, one by one, each woman had sat down in the chair, lifted up her breasts, and then dropped them down onto the table. Whoever’s breasts knocked down the most men with the shockwaves won. Since Fran’s breasts were the biggest, Valentina had not allowed her to compete, despite Fran’s loud protestations. One by one, Rhonda, Juana, Zelda, and Valentina had all sat in the chair, leaned forward over the table, lifted their breasts high in the air, and then brought them crashing down onto the table. The little men were standing about two and a half feet away. Rhonda, Juana, and Valentina had succeeded in knocking down Li, Timothy, and Jordan, while Zelda was actually able to knock down all five of the men, Peter and Philip included. 

“But of course you loved that game the most!” continued Fran, “You won it! And you bitches know that if I had been allowed to play I would’ve won hand’s down!” 

“Well at best you could’ve tied me,” laughed Zelda, mashing her hands into her huge mammaries. 

“Nope!” piped up Valentina, extending her finger upwards authoritatively. “If there’s a tie in tit-quake, then we start moving the little guys back a few paces, until there’s a clear winner!” 

“Wow, you’ve got all the rules figured out and everything, huh, Val?” chuckled Juana. 

“Sure do!” she chirped happily. “Now, since poor little Fran (and here all the women laughed at the irony) didn’t get to play tit-quake, it’s her turn to play the next game.” 

“Ooooo yesssss!” whooped Fran excitedly, taking a big swig of red wine from her glass. “I can’t wait!” 

“And since Juana won hide-and-seek,” said Valentina, “she gets to pick the next game. So what’ll it be, girl?” 

“Hmmm,” said Juana thoughtfully, scratching her chin. She thought silently for a few moments as all of the women waited with bated breath. Suddenly, a naughty light flashed in Juana’s eyes.

“I know!” she said in a low, dirty voice. “Let’s watch Fran play vaginal tug-of-war!”


	13. A Friendly Trade

“Yesss!” cried Fran, pumping her fist excitedly. “I love that one!”

“And,” added Juana, her eyes flashing down at Zelda’s tiny man next to her breasts, “let’s have you play with the smallest, tiniest guy here!”

“Oooo yes please!” said Fran, and her hand shot down to her pussy and she started rubbing herself through her underwear. 

“What, you mean Li?” asked Zelda, suddenly sounding a little nervous. 

“Yeah!” said Juana. “Come on Zelda — let Fran play with him! We’ve all been giving each other a chance to keep each other’s little guys for a week — you’ve gotta let Fran have a shot at yours!”

“Welll, ok, I guess,” said Zelda reluctantly. She looked down at the huddled form of her tiny 3-inch man — she had always been especially careful with Li, since he was so incredibly small, and because he suffered from claustrophobia. He was so tiny and frail that she usually only just used him for nipple and clit play; she rarely put him up her vagina, just because she was always afraid that he would get lost or suffocate in there.

“Aww, come on Zelda, don’t worry!” said Valentine, placing a comforting hand on Zelda’s back. “We won’t let anything happen to your precious little guy. It is only fair though, you know, that Fran gets a chance at him. I could tell she was just agonizing over us excluding her from our game of tit-quake."

“I’m just afraid that you’ll smush him, Fran,” said Zelda worriedly as she watched Rhonda and Juana set up the game. They had brought out a tall, thick, 9-inch dildo that had a pair of special handles built into it. With a “plop,” Juana suctioned the dildo to a fuckstool, while Rhonda placed a full-length mirror in front of it, so Fran could observe her progress, and for Li to enjoy the show. 

“Oh stop it, I won’t smush anybody!” laughed Fran, waving her hand casually, as if brushing away Zelda’s concern. 

“Ok, just…just be careful, please?” asked Zelda anxiously as she rubbed her hands together nervously. “He’s sooo tiny…just keep that in mind."

“Oh I certainly will,” said Fran hungrily. She scooped up Li in her hand, whose naked body had started to quiver in fear. Fran brought him over to the dildo suctioned to the fuckstool and deposited him next to the giant latex appendage, which was three times as tall as he was. Li was trembling in fear, and looked for all the world like a terrified little animal next to the giant dildo.

“Now, little Li, I know you’ve never played this game before,” said Fran, trying her best to speak calmly even though she was unbelievably aroused and excited. “So listen carefully to what I say: so, first order of business. I need you to stand up straight, with your back to the dildo. Can you do that for me, little Li?”

“Y-y-yes,” stuttered Li in his little high-pitched voice, doing as he was told. His tiny naked form stood upright next to the dildo, which dwarfed his body completely in both height and thickness. 

“Haha oh wow, you’re soooo scared, aren’t you?” chuckled Fran. 

“Y-yes,” squeaked Li. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” said Fran, shaking her huge head at him. “This is all fun and games, little man! This is gonna be fun! That is, as long as you can play the game the right way. Now, standing with your back to the dildo like that, I need you to grasp those little latex handles there. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes,” said Li, obeying her. 

“And I need you to hold onto them tightly,” said Fran, clenching her huge fist in his face for effect. “This game is only fun if you try really, really hard to hold onto the handles. Ok, Li? You have to make an effort. Otherwise, I’m gonna know, and I’m not gonna be happy. You got it?”

“”G-g-got it,” said Li, his whole body shaking in fear.

“Excellent!” said Fran, clapping her hands once loudly, making Li wince at the noise. Fran then proceeded to do a lewd little dance as she shook her big ass for the other girls, who whooped and hollered encouragingly, and then she shimmied her hands down and slipped out of her panties.

“Ok, Fran, are you ready?” asked Valentina, her eyes wide in anticipation. “You have exactly 5 minutes to pull little Li off the dildo using only your vagina. I’m gonna start the timer.”

“I’m ready!” said Fran determinedly as she hovered over Li and the dildo. 

“Ok, go!” said Valentina, starting the timer on her phone. 

Fran immediately and purposefully began to descend her lubricated, hairy pussy down on Li and the dildo. 

“Golly, look how hairy she is!” said Juana, laughing. 

“I know right!? Look at that!” chuckled Rhonda appreciatively. “Her bush almost reaches her belly button and goes all the way to the bottom of her asscrack. That’s a mature bush right there, haha!” 

“See?” Valentina laughed down at Jordan, who cowered at her voice, “I’m not the only one who’s wet and hairy! Fran’s just as bad as I am! Haha, it looks like she never shaves!” 

“And why should I?” asked Fran as she shot a sultry smile over at Peter as she continued to descend on the fuckstool. “It’s not like I’ve been getting any complaints about my bush from my man, right Peter?” 

“Uhh, r-right,” he said in a small voice, nodding his little head. Of course, Peter was not in any way attracted to Fran’s unkempt bush, but he pretended that he liked it, out of fear for what she would do to him if she lost her temper. 

Fran looked down and Li and chuckled at how small he was. She couldn’t believe that a person, a man…could be so incredibly small. Her pussy was getting closer and closer to him, and as she descended Fran could only chuckle at the size comparison. Li’s tiny body was barely a snack for her huge hairy pussy. Fran chuckled some more as she wiggled her huge hips and ass, lining up perfectly with the dildo. She was so turned on that she dripped a huge droplet of cum directly onto the top of Li’s head. He coughed and sputtered at her strong scent. Fran felt the warmth of arousal starting to cook her insides. She never thought that she’s be so turned on by such a tiny thing, especially because she generally preferred men who were around 7 inches tall. But the power trip she was on now had her thoroughly soaked. 

She slid down the dildo slowly. Li began hyperventilating and crying as he stared at the reflection of this fat lady, almost in her 50’s, lowering her monstrous, dripping, strong-smelling hairy pussy onto his trapped, prone body. He was beyond terrified of her huge, hairy monster as it continued to descend upon him. It was like there was some kind of horrible, hungry animal in the sky that was slowly coming down, down, to devour him totally. His screams and cries became more and more frantic the closer Fran’s hairy monster pussy came to him, and the high-pitched sounds of his begging and pleading cut through the air. 

However, the voices of the other women were far louder and more powerful, and anyway, there was no way that Fran was stopping now. Her love goo dripped down and coated Li’s body until finally her pussy lips reached him. Her pubes scratched at him as she fully lowered herself down, her ass flattening against the fuckstool. Fran’s face turned red as she grunted and flexed her kegel muscles. 

“Oooo look, she’s determined!” laughed Valentina, clapping her hands. 

“She’s a competitor, that’s for sure!” laughed Rhonda. 

Slowly and deliberately, Fran began raising herself. Her hairy lips changed colors, from dark to light, as they gripped their prey. Her pussy came up, and the other ladies could see that Li was still there, gripping the dildo and looking for all the world like he had just emerged from the pits of hell. 

“Nope! Not yet!” laughed Juana, as the other ladies provided their own excited commentary. Zelda was the only one who wasn’t hooting and hollering loudly. She was sitting there, looking anxiously at Li, trying to make sure he was alright. Fran chuckled as she arched her eyebrows. She humped the dildo a few more times, gyrating a couple times at the bottom while Li’s body was fully inserted into her hungry snatch. Fran grunted and squeezed in an effort to loosen him up. She squeezed and pulled up again after a minute, and her pussy made a loud, suction-y slurping sound as it pulled mightily on the dildo, and on Li’s body, in an effort to suck him completely off of it. But to Fran’s disappointment, she could see that Li was still holding on.

Fran started to get frustrated and began humping harder for another 30 seconds or so. Her dark, swollen pussy lips ate the whole dildo, along with Li’s body, over and over, and the other ladies could tell that Fran was really starting to exert herself. Sweat began dripping off her nose, and dotting her forehead in beads. Her snatch was so lubricated now that it made loud squelching sounds as it went up and down on the dildo, swallowing the entire thing along with Li’s body again and again. From Li’s perspective, the squelching sounds of Fran’s pussy were more like moist, terrifying roars that hammered in his ears over and over as she impaled herself on his entire body again and again. But he resolved to make sure that Fran wouldn’t be angry with him, so he gripped the handles for all he was worth. 

“Ooo boy, look out, she’s getting irritated!” laughed Valentina. 

“The monster is released!” chuckled Juana. 

After about half a minute, Fran checked again, and Li was still holding on. Now, however, he was begging to be let go, in between breaths, since he was spitting up some of Fran’s thick cum. 

“P-please…p-p-please let me go!” his little voice squeaked out fearfully into the air. His entire body was completely covered in Fran’s thick love juice. Fran acted like she hadn’t even heard him, and began to fuck him and the dildo harder and harder, her frustration increasing with each unsuccessful attempt to pull Li off with her pussy. She had started to visibly grimace, as she grunted and groaned with exertion, smashing her enormous bulk up and down on the dildo with increased fervor and energy. The other ladies cheered out appreciatively, encouraging Fran with sultry words, but Zelda was really getting worried now. Fran was just…so huge, and Li was such a tiny speck of a man. She was afraid that Fran would simply smash his tiny body to smithereens with her tremendous pussy. 

“Remember, Fran, careful!” called out Zelda with concern. 

“Come on Zelda, he’s fine!” chuckled Rhonda. “He’s just getting himself a good fuck!” 

After another minute or so, Fran suddenly decided that, win or lose, she was going to at least get herself a good orgasm out of the little guy. She began riding the dildo with intent, getting wetter and wetter and squeezing the dildo harder and harder as she worked her huge body towards a powerful orgasm. The other ladies cheered her on. 

“Go Fran go!” called Valentina, clapping her hands again. 

“Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him!” chanted Juana as she pumped her fist. 

“You got it, girl! Go, go, go!” called Rhonda, hammering on the table with her hands, and scaring the other tiny men with her vibrations. 

A little after 4 minutes of raping poor little Li, Fran uttered a loud, animalistic cry as she orgasmed all over the pathetic little guy. She came so hard that she actually gushed a flood of cum out of her hot pussy, and it dripped down off the stool as she flattened her ass down, taking all of the dildo and Li’s hapless body in the process. 

“Haha, woooww!” said Valentina approvingly. 

“Yeah, holy shit!” said Juana. “I’ve never seen anyone cum that much before!” 

Fran chuckled in response, but she was still very focused on her task at hand and raised herself up. she noticed that Li had fallen unconscious. She smiled knowingly and immediately plopped back down on the dildo, taking it and Li’s passed-out body completely into her pussy. She plopped back down on the stool with a small splash in the puddle of cum and butt sweat, and flexed her kegels again, her furry vagina gripping the dildo as she slowly dragged herself up. When she was fully up, Li was gone. Valentina came over to inspect, and her eyebrows went up as she checked the time on her phone. 

“4 minutes 45 seconds!” she called to the other ladies. “Fran won!” 

The other ladies cheered, and Fran clasped her hands together and bowed over and over. Valentina looked down noticed Li’s little feet sticking out from Fran’s hairy lower mouth. Valentina dragged him out, but it took a little effort, because Fran’s vagina apparently didn’t want to let go of its prize. Fran moaned in pleasure, causing Valentina to chuckle. Fran likewise uttered a laugh. 

“Haha, wow!” she laughed, “I’m surprised that my big ol’ muff could do deliciously enjoy suuuchhhh a small little snack!”

There was no question that Fran was finding Li extra cute right now, and she laughed and grunted with pleasure as Valentina dragged him out of her. Zelda had come over, and had a look of concern etched into her face as she hovered over Valentina, peering down anxiously at Li’s unconscious little form. Valentina seemed totally unfazed, though, and gave Li’s chest a few taps in order to wake him up and clear his lungs. He responded almost instantly to her big fingers, gasping and coughing as Fran’s thick cum oozed from his mouth. 

“There, see Zelda? He’s fine,” said Valentina reassuringly. “And Fran! It looks like, because you’ve won, you get to keep this little guy for a week! Where would you like me to put him now?”

Fran smiled deviously as she bent over, grabbed her obese ass cheeks, and spread them, displaying a long, much-darker asscrack. Her vaginal bush stopped at the bottom of her crack. 

“You know,” she said slowly through a mischievous smile, “I’ve been feeling a little…backed up lately. Every time I suggest it to little Petey, he always just begs and begs until I eventually cave in. I’m too soft on him, I know. But now I’m thinking that little Li might be able to loosen things up a bit in there. I mean, at 3 inches, he’s kinda built for anal anyway, don’t you think, ladies?”

“I’ve gotta say I agree with you there,” said Valentina, as she began bringing Li up to Fran’s dark, pulsating anus, a few kinky hairs surrounding it. Li was kicking and screaming, and begging in his high-pitched voice.

“P-please!! Please no!!” he squealed out desperately, twisting and turning his skinny, tiny body fruitlessly against Valentina’s hand. “Please not in there! I beg you!! Please, no!!” 

Valentina suddenly brought him away from Fran’s ass, and for the moment Li thought he was safe, since she was bringing him up to her face. But he soon saw that his hopes were in vain; as soon as Valentina had brought Li’s tiny form up to her face, she spit on him and rubbed her saliva up and down his body before bringing him back down to Fran’s butt. 

“Hey, come on, whatcha doing back there?” asked Fran impatiently, hopping slightly, shaking her cellulite-ridden ass. Li started screaming and begging again, but Valentina stopped his protests. 

“Enough of that, little man!” she chided. “You should be thankful that you get to be in Fran’s ass — lots of men would kill for the privilege!” 

“Mmmm,” moaned Fran appreciatively, as Valentina maneuvered Li’s little arms against his sides and brought him up close to her ass crack. Li found himself completely encased in the smell of her sweaty ass, which to normal folk wouldn’t be anything beyond normal…but to Li, because of his tiny size, the smell was magnified intensely. Valentina was almost purring as she inserted Li’s legs into Fran’s ass, and then continued inserting. Li was so disgusted by the feel of her wet ass against his legs, as her ass hairs scratched against his face. Valentina stopped inserting inly when Fran’s butthole closed around Li’s neck, leaving his head out. 

Fran grunted slightly before releasing a rather obnoxious fart, blowing Li’s hair back as if he were in a storm. Li was nearly nocked unconscious by the combined force and putrid smell of Fran’s fart. Valentina laughed as she wafted the noxious gas away from her face.

“Good god girl!” she laughed, looking down at Li. “I don’t know how such a tiny guy can breath, much less survive, that close to such a powerful fart, haha!” 

Zelda looked super-worried, and wished that she could save Li from Fran and her monstrous ass. But the deed was done — the pact was settled. He belonged to Fran for one week, and there was really nothing Zelda could do about it. 

“Mmmm, he feels good in there,” purred Fran, nodding her head. “But he needs to toughen up, I think.” She released her ass cheeks back down, and they bounced and slapped together loudly as she snapped her panties back on. Fran then went over to the table, scooped up Peter, and handed him appreciatively to Zelda…she was going to take care of Peter for the week. Fran was excited about the prospect of having Li all week — she felt like it was her duty to “train” Li into being a better and tougher lover for Zelda. 

‘Hmm,’ she thought to herself, ‘Yes…a few rounds a day in both holes should do the little guy wonders. Plus, Zelda will get something more substantial in my lille Petey…a nice little change of pace for her.’ 

Later on, after more games, all the women said their goodbyes — it had been another lovely evening. As Fran left, she felt Li kicking inside her ass. She smiled as she let another loud fart go, much to Zelda’s dismay. 

“What?” asked Fran innocently, blinking at Zelda. “It’s Val’s cooking that’s to blame for all my gas, anyway, haha!” 

“Classic Fran, deflecting blame!” laughed Valentina, who then reached over and patted Zelda reassuringly on the back. “Don’t worry Zelda, it’ll be fine. Fran’s not gonna let anything happen to him.”

“But I am gonna work the little boy over,” said Fran, nodding her head smartly. “I’m gonna help make him into the tough little boy toy that you deserve, Zelda. I can promise you this: he’ll be begging and pleading for your love when I’m finished with him!”


	14. Hide and Seek

“Hey there tiny man!” boomed Fran down at the naked, 3-inch-tall man standing on her sofa cushions as he shook in fear. He was staring up at the enormous woman’s body that loomed high over him, casting a shadow completely over his minuscule form. The middle-aged woman was definitely overweight, but her body still managed to retain the hulking, voluptuous curves of her younger years, even though they were now accentuated with the jiggling bulk of additional body fat. Of course, it went without saying that much of this added weight was in her breasts — ever since her teenage years, Fran had always sported a massive rack, but as she had gotten older, more and more weight seemed to have gone into her already-massive breasts, until now, in her mid-40’s, they were nothing short of gargantuan. 

But it was Fran’s outfit that was really making Li nervous. She was wearing nothing but a thong and a bra, and both of these articles of clothing represented nothing more than paltry, failing attempts to contain her monstrous body. The bra barely even covered the front part of her mammoth breasts, and the thong was having trouble even containing the thick, swollen camel toe of Fran’s pussy that pushed its imprint decisively into the strained black polyurethane. It was nighttime, and, already a few days into his week of captivity at Fran’s house, Li knew enough to start shaking in fear. Fran was in the mood to play…and for Li, “play” entailed any variety of cruel sexual games that usually ended up with him with him passed out in a thick, pungent flood of Fran’s cum, deep in her pussy. 

But it wasn’t just Fran’s outfit that was tipping off Li that he should be afraid of what was to come. In her right hand, Fran was holding what looked like a pair of furry, wired black cat ears, and in the other hand, she held a makeup pen. Clearly, Fran had plans that involved him…some kind of sick role-playing game, and the devious, sly smile on her face told Li that his darkest fears were well-founded. 

“We’re gonna play a game tonight!” continued Fran, bouncing ever so slightly on her toes as she spoke down at Li excitedly. As she bounced, her breasts, ass, hips, and the flesh around her stomach jiggled and bounced, arresting Li’s eyes and making him fear the worst. 

“A…a g-g-game?” Li managed to squeak out into the living room. He knew at this point that he was expected to engage his gigantic capturess in conversation, otherwise she would quickly become angry and accuse him of not being grateful for her attention, and for this opportunity for her to train him to be more thankful for his partner, Zelda, from whom Fran had borrowed Li for the week. 

“Yes! A g-g-game!” Fran mocked, smiling toothily down at the terrified little man. “Any guesses about what I have in mind? Good lord…I know it’s already been a few days but oh my god…I still just can’t get over how teeny tiny you are! 3 inches!?? Haha, you’re less than a shrimp! You’re nothing more than a little snack for me, hahaha! Aaaaaaaa!” 

Fran suddenly bent down and opened her mouth wide, descending on Li’s shivering body as he shrunk from her incoming, threatening maw. “Nooooo!!” he squealed, collapsing down on the sofa cushions as he shielded his face from Fran’s open mouth. “D-don’t eat meeee!” 

“Aaaaaaaaaa!” Fran kept coming, and she didn’t stop until her mouth had completely encompassed Li’s body. He was still crouching down on the sofa cushions, but his body was completely engulfed in the hot darkness of her mouth. If someone had walked into Fran’s living room at that exact moment, they wouldn’t have had any idea that there was a tiny man there. It would have just looked like Fran was pressing her open mouth into the sofa cushions. If the person had walked closer, though, and put their ear to Fran’s cheek, they would have been able to hear the piercing, agonized cries of terror that came from the tiny man inside her mouth. Fran heard Li’s desperate squeals and high-pitched cries of terror, and her rumbled laughter bubbled up from deep in her belly, coursing through Li’s imprisoned form, rattling every atom in his body and making his ears ring from the noise. To him, Fran’s laughter sounded like nothing less than rumbling thunder. 

After a full minute of this torment, Fran came up off Li’s body. He was crouching on the cushions, sniffling pitifully, his body glazed in the moisture of her breath. Fran looked at him for a moment, shaking in terror, and gave a great laugh that once again rattled his ears. After a few more moments, though, she sobered up and eyed him dangerously.

“Well?!” she boomed intensely. “What’s your guess little man? What game do you think I have in mind for us tonight?!? 

“S-s-some k-kind of…of r-r-roleplaying game?!” stuttered Li. He was so scared that he could barely talk, both from his fear of being eaten by this gigantic woman, and from his fear of something even worse happening…like getting lost forever in her pussy or something like that. He badly wanted to go back to Zelda, who was far more gentle, and far less careless, than Fran. 

“Correct!” laughed Fran. “A role-playing game! And any guesses at to what roles we’ll both be playing? I’ll give you a hint — me pretending to eat you just now was a little….“acting exercise”…you know…to help me get into the role of what I’ll be playing.” 

“Are…are y-you going t-to…to be a c-cat?” asked Li, his voice trembling. He had already seen her cat ears, so he knew that his guess was right — he was just playing along with Fran’s cruel game. It wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter. 

“Why yes I am! Such an intelligent, intuitive little man!” said Fran brightly, with a great deal of condescending exaggeration in her voice. “And what do you think you will be, little Li?”

“A, uh…a m-m-mouse?” he squeaked in fear. Li didn’t even mean to make his voice sound so high-pitched, but the reality of his only being 3 inches tall was compounded by the fact that he was terribly afraid, and as a result, his question was literally squeaked out into the air, sounding for all the world like the squeak of an actual, frightened mouse. 

“Right again!” laughed Fran, her huge body jiggling in pleasured laughter. “And I can see…or hear…that you’re already getting into character too, my little mouse! Your little squeaking voice is absolutely perfect for the part! Now, tell me, little mouse…how do I sound?”

Fran suddenly reared back and bared her teeth, hissing violently as she extended one of her hands in the implication of a clawed attack on Li’s miniature form. He fell back down on the sofa as Fran hissed and swiped at him. He knew that she was just play-acting, but she was so huge, and he was so tiny, that he had no choice but to react this way. His body, and his animal brain, were both telling him that Fran was a predator, and that he was nothing more than her prey. 

“Hahaha, your scared little face is all the answer I needed for that one!” laughed Fran. “Ok, well, it seems like we’ve got our sounds down for this fun little game. All we need now is the look. So these cat ears are for me…let me just put them on my head here…there we go…and these little mouse ears are for you!” 

Fran reached down and produced a tiny pair of grey wired mouse ears that Li hadn’t even seen, and she dropped them in his lap. he looked at them blankly for a moment. 

“Well, go on, put them on!” said Fran, for the first time starting to sound a little impatient. “Come on little guy, I can’t do everything for you. I can’t be the one to put all the energy into this relationship, you understand? I’ve gotta get some help from you, Li! I mean, I’d put them on you myself, but those little things are too small for my big fingers. You’ve gotta do it!”

“I’m…I’m s-sorry!” cried Li, and he quickly pulled the wired mouse ears over his head. 

“There we go; that’s better,” said Fran, relenting a little bit. “And now all we’ve gotta do is put some whiskers on our little mouse here. Hold still, Li — I’m gonna take care of that here, if I can just do it carefully…cause you’re just soooo small.” 

Fran leaned in with the makeup pen, and Li tried to remain as still as he could possibly manage while Fran drew whiskers on his face. After a minute or so, she was satisfied, and she leaned back, surveying her work with a toothy smile. 

“Say something,” she ordered suddenly. 

“Uhh…p-p-please p-play gently with…with me this t-time!” squeaked Li, mustering up enough courage to beg mercy from Fran. The previous night, he had fainted two times in the thick torrents of her cum as she used his little body to stimulate her clit. 

“Hahaha, perfect!” laughed Fran, clapping her hands. “The little mouse squeaking its little voice for mercy from the big bad cat! Too good…too good…and you’ll be happy to hear, my little mouse, that tonight’s game offers you a chance…a chance to have the entire night off!”

“Th-the…the entire night!??” stammered Li, hardly able to believe his ears. It was almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch, surely…

“Yes, the whole night!” said Fran, smiling deviously, “We’re going to play a classic little game of “cat-and-mouse” tonight…here’s how it works, and listen carefully. You can hide anywhere you want — anywhere inside the house. And I have to give you three whole minutes to hide. That way I know you’ll have enough time to run your little mouse legs into another room if you want to. And right when my three minutes are up, I’ll start the timer on my phone for half an hour. And then…hahaha, then I’ll come looking for you.”

Li blinked silently up at Fran, immediately starting to rack his mind for places to hide. 

“If you can stay hidden from me for an entire half hour…for 30 whole minutes,” continued Fran, “Then I’ll let you have the entire night off. You’ll get to go to sleep peacefully in that little bed I made for you, and I won’t get to use you for any of my sexual games.”

Fran paused, still smiling down at Li. He knew it was coming — the catch. 

“But if I do manage to find you,” said Fran slowly, her smile widening, “Then you’ll spend the next few hours taped to my favorite dildo…and you can imagine where that dildo’s gonna be, can’t you?” 

Li whimpered pitifully, his little knees knocking together in fear of this horrible potential outcome. He had barely managed to survive the previous few nights…and he didn’t see how he was going to manage to survive being taped to Fran’s huge, veiny dildo…for 3 whole hours!!! He would pass out too many times to count, surely!! his brain would be deprived of so much oxygen that he would die!! Or at least get brain damage!! There was no doubt that he had to stay hidden from Fran — he just had to. His life depended on it. 

“Ok, little mouse — understand the stakes?” asked Fran. Li nodded. “Here,” said Fran, reaching out, encircling her fingers around his naked body, and depositing him down on the floor. “I’ll even give you a fair start, so you don’t have to waste time climbing down on the sofa. See how fair I am?”

“Y-you…you are very fair t-to me,” said Li mechanically. 

“Ok,” said Fran, plopping down her massive, bulky ass down on the sofa, exactly where Li had been crouching a moment before. “I’m about to shut my eyes and put my fingers in my ears. As soon as I do, go hide, little mouse! Ready?!”

“R-ready,” squeaked Li, his tiny heart pounding in his tiny chest. 

“O-k…..Go!” shouted Fran excitedly. Li took off across the floor, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Behind him, Fran had started counting out loud, “1, 2, 3, 4…”

Li knew that he had to find some place that Fran would never think to look…or a place that she could never hope to access…his first thought was hiding in one of the air vents. He saw one of the vent grates along the bottom edge of her living room wall, and ran straight up to it. If he could just manage to squeeze himself through, he could take refuge deep in the vent, and lie there, totally still, until the 30 minutes were up. The only possible way that Fran would be able to find him would be if she actually unscrewed the vent grate and reached down deep inside the duct with her hand. And surely, she would never think to do that, would she? 

Much to his despair, however, Li found that, although his tiny body was far too small for almost anything, it was slightly too big to squeeze in between the narrow ducts of the air vent grate. He tried desperately for several awful moments to squeeze his body through, but there was nothing he could do — he just didn’t fit. 

“31, 32, 33…” 

Cursing his luck, Li scurried off, deeper into the house, searching desperately for somewhere else to hide. At least in the meantime, as he searched for ideas, he could put as much distance between Fran and himself as possible. He ran into the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of furniture that he could hide under in this room, but he quickly spied an opening in one of the cupboard doors — it wasn’t completely closed, and offered the hope of a chance for Li to squeeze his body through. 

“62, 63, 64…” 

Li knew that he was already running out of time. He had less than 2 minutes left to hide, and he quickly made up his mind that this kitchen cupboard was going to have to do for a hiding place. He quickly scampered across the floor and attempted to squeeze his body through the slight cupboard door opening. Yes!! He managed to fit through!! His world immediately became dark as his little body popped into the cupboard, and he promptly banged his shin into the side of a metal pan. Li cursed again, but lost no time in climbing up and through the various pots and pans in the dark, until he was all the way at the back of the cabinet. He was safe here, surely…right!? 

“130, 140…” Fran’s voice, though muffled, was still clearly audible deep in the cupboard. 

Li wasn’t satisfied with this spot. Something uneasy inside him was saying that it wasn’t enough, and that she was going to find him. He curled up inside one of the smallest bowls at the back of the cupboard, praying that this would be enough. 

“180!! Ok little mouse, I hope you’re ready, because I’m coming for you!!” Li knew that Fran was speaking loudly to make sure that he could hear her, no matter where he was in the house. His heart sank as he heard her next words. 

“Hmm, didn’t even think about the little marks your feet leave on the carpet, did you, little guy? Haha! Looks like you went straight up to the heating grate…cleverrrr! Very cleverrrr! But, ohhh! It looks like you were too big to fit through, huh? Hahaha, that’s probably the first time you’ve ever felt too big in your life, huh, little Li? I can seeeee your little footsteps leading away from the grate…uh-huh…ok…”

Li’s heart was hammering away like mad in his chest. Fran’s voice was getting louder…and he kicked himself for not having even thought of the tracks he left behind in the carpet…she would see! She would see that his tracks led straight into — 

“The kitchennnn!” he heard Fran say loudly, and it was all Li could do to avoid shaking at the sound of her voice. 

“Hmmm, a nice place to hide, since there’s no carpet in here to give away your tracks,” mused Fran out loud. “But not a lot to hide under here…unless…” and Li felt a sickening vibration go through the cupboard as Fran flattened herself out on the kitchen floor. She was staring up under something…probably the stove…or the refrigerator. 

“Nope, not there!” said Fran, who was enjoying narrating her search out loud. “Hmmm, maybe the little mouse scurried somewhere else in here…but where!? There’s nothing to hide under or behind, and those cupboard doors are waaaay too heavy for a mouse to open, but…” 

And here, Fran’s voice stopped dead, and Li’s heart stopped along with it. Had she found it?! Had she spotted the cupboard door that was slightly ajar?!? 

Li kept himself curled up in the bowl at the back of the cupboard, now shaking uncontrollably, and his worst fears were realized when a torrent of light came barging through the darkness. Fran had thrown the cupboard door open, and, even though he was behind a whole bunch of other pots and pans, Li was able to see her hungry, excited face peering into the darkness. 

“Hmmm, maybe the little mouse is in herrrrrre!” she said brightly. “Maybe it snuck in through the little opening there! Only one way to find out!” 

Without wasting any more time, Fran started taking pots and pans out of the cupboard, checking inside each one before she set them loudly down on the kitchen floor behind her. Li couldn’t believe it! It had barely been a few minutes into the game, and already Fran was about to discover him!! He couldn’t stay here! He had to do something…he had to try and slip out of the cupboard unnoticed…otherwise, he was just delaying the inevitable — Fran was going to find him if he stayed where he was. There was no question about that. 

As Fran continued taking out pots and pans, checking them as she clicked her tongue, Li slid out of the bowl as quietly as he could and crawled along the back wall of the cupboard, hoping to find some place where he could escape. However, he wasn’t able to find any openings, and after a minute or so of stealthy creeping along the edges of the back wall, he found himself hiding behind the other cupboard door, the closed one next to the one that Fran had opened. This was it — he knew he had to somehow slip around this door, and out of the open door, in the tiny frame of time when Fran’s attention was elsewhere, at the back of the cupboard. Li knew that he had to time it perfectly, otherwise she would see him. He also knew that he had to act fast, otherwise she was sure to open up the door he was hiding behind and discover him instantly.

A few moments later, right as she reached back to fetch the bowl he had been hiding in, Li took his chance. Sliding his body as quickly as he could around the door, he escaped the cupboard and took off running across the kitchen floor. He had done it!! She hadn’t seen him!! But where was he going to go now!?! He quickly fixed his eyes on the thick wooden legs of the kitchen table, and knew that hiding behind one of those was going to be his only shot, at least for now. If he kept freely running across the floor, she would be sure to see him if she did so much as turn around. Li managed to reach the leg of the kitchen table, which was about 5 or 6 times thicker than his little body, just in time to hear Fran’s scary words:

“I smell you, little mouse — I know you were hiding somewhere in here. I can smell your scared little body. You have a scent — you know that, right!? And it gets more and more pungent the more scared you are. You were in here, I’m sure of it…but where are you now??” 

Li heard her toss a metal bowl onto the floor in frustration as she flung the other cupboard door open, and she spent the next minute emptying the cupboard with more frustrated abandon than she had when she had first started looking in there. Li watched her, transfixed with fear, as her huge ass wiggled and wobbled with each movement from her body. After a little while, Fran tossed the last pot on the ground as she huffed in exasperation. 

“But if the little mouse was hiding there, and decided to run, it couldn’t have gotten far,” she said out loud, almost to herself. “But where? It couldn’t climb up on the counter…it couldn’t open the door to the powder room…maybe…maybe it’s over here.” 

Li heard Fran get back on all fours, and he felt the hardwood boards of the kitchen floor shake and vibrate as she crawled across them. His heart resumed its frantic beating — once again, by the intensity of the vibrations in the floor, he knew that she was getting closer to him…that she was approaching the table. Li held his breath as he suddenly smelled her breath very close by to where he was. 

“Behind one of these table legs, maybe?” she breathed, and it was all Li could do to keep from screaming out loud at how close she was. He was terrified that she would hear the desperate drummings of his little heart. He saw the tendrils of her hair emerge around the leg where he hid, and, in a desperate act of instinct, Li scampered around the leg to the other side, and right in time, because Fran was peering around the leg. 

“Hmm, not there,” she muttered, and she proceeded to check the other legs, finding nothing. Li had to get out of here. Any change in her perspective, and Fran would be sure to see him. With a wild and desperate energy, he took off running from his hiding place behind the table leg, right as Fran stood up. Li found himself literally running in between her giant legs, as her swollen camel toe loomed high above him in the sky. 

But she still hadn’t seen him. 

“Where the fuck are you…you little rascal?” Fran muttered. Li couldn’t stop — he had to keep going. He reached the carpeted floor of the living room again and kept going, not caring that he was leaving tracks again. He was hardly even thinking anymore — he was just trying to get as far away from her as possible. 

“Hmm…time’s half up!” he heard Fran call out into the house as he fled. “The little mouse has already done better than I thought it would…but it’s not going to end well for you, little one…oh no….I’m going to find you. Count on that.”

Li ran into Fran’s bedroom. He had not savored the idea of hiding there, since that was the spot where he had suffered the most torment so far, but he was just acting on pure instinct now. He scurried into her room and quickly stopped in his tracks. He heard Fran opening and closing more doors in the kitchen, and for the first time, he took a moment to breathe. He had a little time…time to think. And right then, Li got an idea. Taking care to leave tracks in Fran’s carpet, he ran to the edge of her bed, and stopped. Then, moving as lightly as he could on his feet, he made more tracks over to her laundry bin…and then under her nightstand. He was going to fool her…he was going to make it seem like he could be hiding under any of these, and she would have no choice but to check under each one. It was brilliant! 

Li was about to make tracks up to Fran’s other nightstand when he felt a clap of fear go through him again. It was Fran’s voice, and what she was saying, that struck renewed fear into his heart again. 

“Aha! New tracks!” she called. “So the little mouse thought it could run away from me…into my bedroom!? Haha, we’ll just see about that!” 

Li was caught in the open floor in front of her nightstand, and he quickly heard the booming footsteps of Fran getting closer and closer. She was running now. Li was once again acting on nothing more than adrenaline-induced fear impulse, and he made a beeline straight under the huge expanse of Fran’s dresser. He scurried under it just in time before Fran burst into the room, and he went all the way to the back wall, cowering in fear. He could see the massive, fleshy pads of Fran’s huge feet and toes as they paused in their search. 

“Again, very clever!” she said out loud. “Looks like my little prey has decided to try and fool me. Well, it’s not gonna work, little thing! I know you’re in here, and I know that your time is running out. I’m gonna find you — here I come!” 

Li saw Fran’s huge bulk flatten itself down on her bedroom floor, her ass and hips jiggling mightily as she looked under her bed. He knew that if he stayed here, she was going to find him — his tracks led a whole bunch of places in the bedroom, but they also led here. He had to find some way of hiding somewhere else. 

“Not under the bed…hmmmm….now I’m really getting impatient, little mouse,” said Fran, and Li could tell that she wasn’t playacting anymore. She was speaking the truth — she really was starting to get annoyed that he had managed to evade her for so long. 

“The clothing hamper, huh?” he heard her say. “It would be just like a little pervy mouse to hide in my dirty laundry. How about we just dump all this out and go through it piece by piece?” 

Li stood up under the back of the dresser and searched for some way to escape. His hands felt some exposed nail heads that were jutting out of the back of the dresser, not far, but just far enough…to grasp…and as his eyes got accustomed to the darkness, Li could see that the nails went all the way up, up to the dresser’s top. This was it!! His hope for salvation! If he climbed up on the nails, using them as foot and hand-holds, it wouldn’t matter if Fran looked under the dresser. She wouldn’t see him! He climbed up the nails, until he was a few feet off the ground, and stayed there, hoping beyond hope that he had found the perfect place at last. 

Fran had looked through the last of her dirty clothes, and was now audibly angry. 

“Where are you, Li?! You think you’re gonna get away from me, but you can’t!” growled Fran. Li heard her look under her nightstand, and then, he was sickened to hear that she moved the whole piece of furniture off the wall, looking in the space where it had been before. She quickly crossed her bedroom, following his tracks, and did the same to the other nightstand. Li immediately started climbing up the rest of the nails on the back of the dresser. She was going to do the same to this piece of furniture! She was going to find him back there! She wasn’t just checking underneath — she was checking the whole piece of furniture! 

Li managed to reach the top of the dresser right as Fran had flattened herself out, looking underneath it. He could hear her breath issuing forth in frustrated bursts. Li was totally exposed on top of the dresser now. He hid behind a candle, but it was a poor hiding place. He had just a couple minutes left…maybe….maybe she wouldn’t look here…

Li suddenly went tumbling forward as Fran yanked the dresser away from the wall, and his body went tumbling down. He would have fallen off the dresser entirely, if Fran’s top drawer hadn’t flown slightly open from the vigorous motion. A bunch of Fran’s drawers opened slightly in the same way. As it happened, Li’s body tumbled straight down into one of the top drawers…Fran’s underwear drawer. Without thinking, he quickly hid himself among her panties. There was nothing else to do. 

“What the fuck….where…are…you!?!” barked Fran. “One minute left.” Li’s heart hammered away as he heard Fran haphazardly opening her drawers and tossing her clothes out. He was lost, surely! But she had started at the bottom drawer…maybe he had enough time…he heard her desperately rummaging, up and up, and he was about to actually entertain the hope that he had won the game when she yanked open the underwear drawer. She grabbed a fistful of her panties, and L’s body with them, and she was about to toss them aside when she stopped. 

Li’s little foot was exposed, and he suddenly felt Fran’s sharp fingernail tickle the sole of his foot. His heart sank as far as it could — Fran whipped the panties off from around his body, and she stared at him viciously, triumphantly, as she smiled an ecstatic smile. 

“In my panty drawer…what a dirty little thing,” she chided. The timer on her phone suddenly went off, and her smile grew wider as Li’s little body shook in terror. 

“Time’s up, little mouse!”


End file.
